


The Wife of Slytherin

by LordCroussette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Slytherin's Journal, Eleventh Century Hogwarts, F/M, Family, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Founding of Hogwarts, Good Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter/Salazar Slytherin - Freeform, Headmaster Harry Potter, Headmistress Harrianah Potter (Female Harry Potter), Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Founders Era, House of Gaunt, House of Gryffindor, House of Hufflepuff, House of Potter, House of Ravenclaw, House of Slytherin, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Journal, Kingdom of Mercia - Freeform, Kingdom of Wessex, Mentioned Major Character Death, Ministry of Magic, Muggleborn Salazar Slytherin, Mysteries, Romance, Salazar Slytherin's Journal, Tenth Century Hogwarts, Time Travel, Wizenmagot, Year 990, year 2000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCroussette/pseuds/LordCroussette
Summary: Two great mysteries entertain the masses of the population of Magical Britain at the beginning of the 21st Century.The first mystery is: Just who is Ariana Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin's wife?That question had been explored for centuries. All people knew about Ariana Slytherin was her name and that she was the first Headmistress of Hogwarts.The second mystery is: What happened to Harry Potter, the Girl-Who-Won?The Wizarding World was shocked when it was announced only a short few days after her graduation that Harrianah Lily Potter (also known as Harry), the Girl-Who-Won, had dissapeared without a note.And so, the mysteries remained, entertaining the various witches and wizards who explored both characters' histories in an attempt to find a clue. One day, one of the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin, Mr. Henry Redwood-Gaunt, found the Journal personally written by Salazar Slytherin. Offering to have it read in public in front of the Wizenmagot, Henry is unaware that not only is he about to find the answer to the first mystery, but that he will also answer the second.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Salazar Slytherin/Harrianah Potter (Female Harry Potter)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 306





	1. Prologue: The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be both light and dark. It will begin mostly light with the founding of Hogwarts and the showing of the diverse characters meeting each other, falling in love, etc
> 
> However, there is going to be some dark moments in the story. The majority of the story will be light but... you can't have a story with Salazar Slytherin as the main character without having some darkness in it. It won't be the majority of the story but it will be there.

There were two great mysteries that kept post-Voldemort Wizarding Britain entertained.

The first mystery was: ‘ _ What is the identity of Salazar Slytherin’s wife?’ _

That mystery had been debated over for centuries and centuries. Many prominent families had “found” evidence that Slytherin’s wife was a member of their family or their House. Those claims had always been refuted but it hadn’t stopped those families from trying. All that was known about Slytherin’s wife was that her first name was  _ Ariana _ and that she had been the first ever Headmistress of Hogwarts.

The second big mystery of post-Voldemort Wizarding Britain was:  _ ‘What happened to Harry Potter, the Girl-Who-Won?’ _

Harrianah Lily Potter, also known as Harry, had been famous in the Wizarding World ever since Lord Voldemort had attacked her and her family on Halloween 1981 in Godric’s Hollow. The Wizarding World lost trace of their new hero after the attack and Harry didn’t reappear until her birthday in 1991, a month before she was set to attend Hogwarts. Harry Potter’s years at Hogwarts weren’t easy and the wizarding populace didn’t make things any better thanks to their belief that the Daily Prophet and Minister Cornelius Fudge could not lie. In her sixth year however, Lord Voldemort struck while Harry had been visiting Diagon Alley for Christmas shopping with her friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Harry managed to kill Lord Voldemort in front of the public but it came at the cost of her two best friends. While everyone celebrated the death of Voldemort, Harry went through a depression. The Girl-Who-Won became more and more secluded from everyone else to her friends’ great concern. In her seventh and last year, Harry started talking and laughing more and her fellow students couldn’t miss the hope visible in her eyes. To everyone’s shock, shortly after her graduation, Harrianah Lily Potter disappeared.

Her close family, Sirius Black, Remus and Tonks Lupin and the Weasleys were horrified at her disappearance and mourned the loss of their dear friend. The Wizarding World learned quickly enough about her disappearance. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to their saviour and theories started flowing everywhere. Some believed that Harry moved out of the country to try to live a peaceful life away from celebrity. Others came up with a more macabre theory that Harry’s depression had never left her and that she had killed herself to join her parents and best friends in the afterlife.

One thing was sure however was that nobody knew what had happened to  Harrianah Potter. No note had been left behind. Her processions and all of her money at Gringotts went missing which supported the theory that Harry had left Britain and moved somewhere else in the world.

Scholars and important political figures would spend the next few years trying to find the answers to these questions. An inquiry about Harry Potter’s disappearance in front of the whole  Wizenmagot didn’t lead to anything and the mysteries remained just that. Mysteries...

* * *

Henry Redwood-Gaunt was a pureblood wizard from a cadet branch of the now defunct House of Gaunt. Henry Redwood-Gaunt had been interested in the mystery of Slytherin’s wife his whole life. Henry knew that the House of Gaunt were the latest known descendants of Salazar Slytherin and after graduating from Hogwarts in the late 1960s, Henry started tracking back the history of the House and its various heirlooms and books. Henry had found the journals of a few members of the House of Gaunt, most notably Corvinus Gaunt who hid the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets during the Great Renovation of Hogwarts Castle in the eighteenth century and Epona Gaunt, the first female and fifth British Minister of Magic.

However, today’s find had been one of his greatest achievements. While in talks with a German pureblood House, Henry had found within their library the Journal of Salazar Slytherin which had been preserved since 1757. Nobody alive had ever read the Journal nor was it referenced in any modern work of the last few centuries. As a matter of fact, Henry had only found two references to the Journal of Slytherin. The first reference he had found was in a book from the Potter Family. At the time, Henry was following a lead that the Potters of today might be related to the legendary Hogwarts founder and  Fleamont Potter had allowed him to research his library. The mention led to nothing however, just spoke of the existence of the Journal. His second lead had been within the Hogwarts library in a book about the House of Gaunt. It mentioned that the House of Gaunt had Slytherin’s Journal but either lost or sold it somewhere in the late seventeenth century.

Now, after decades of research, Henry Redwood-Gaunt had found the Journal of Salazar Slytherin. The German family didn’t mind selling the Journal to Henry as they had no interest in the history of Wizarding Britain and Henry departed Germany with a priceless heirloom.

Upon his arrival in Britain, Henry sent a letter to the Daily Prophet where he said that he had found the personal Journal of Slytherin and offered to have it read in public in front of the  Wizenmagot . The public interest skyrocketed and the  Wizenmagot were left with no choice than to accept. The public reading was scheduled for the 16 th of April 2000.

* * *

A grumbling Sirius Black arrived in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic on the 16 th of April. Sirius had never cared about the identity of Slytherin’s wife and only wanted to go back and investigate the disappearance of his goddaughter.

However, today’s attendance was mandatory for all  Wizenmagot seat holders. As Sirius Black was holding the Black Family Seat, Sirius had to attend.

“Oh, relax Padfoot.” said Remus Lupin, dragging his friends toward the lifts. “It won’t be that bad.” Remus Lupin also had to attend as the Potter Family Seat proxy, a role he had been  fulfilling ever since Harry had turned sixteen.

“We will have to listen to old men reading us about history.” complained Sirius. “It’s going to be like in Binns’ class.”

“And how is that different from the usual  Wizenmagot sessions?” asked Remus with a smile.

“We won’t get to annoy pureblood pricks?” he said. “Now, today, we will have to read about a pureblood prick. The most prickest of them all!”

“Is that a word?” asked Remus.

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” said Sirius while the duo entered the lift. “How’s Teddy?” he asked.

“Good. He’s really friendly with Bill and Fleur’s daughter Victoire.” he said. “Tonks told me that she and Bill even saw them kiss once.”

“Kiss?” said Sirius in shock. “That’s my boy!” he said proudly.

Remus rolled his eyes. “They are three-years-old Sirius. I doubt they even knew what they were doing. They probably saw their parents kiss and tried the same thing.”

“Don’t ruin the moment Moony!” whined Sirius, making Remus laugh. 

“I just wish that Teddy would have been able to meet his godmother...” added Remus quietly.

“Yeah...” said Sirius sadly. Neither Remus nor Sirius had forgotten the lost daughter of their two best friends. Remus and Tonks had named Harry Teddy’s godmother but hadn’t been able to tell her as she had disappeared only a few days later. 

The duo arrived on Level One where the  Wizenmagot met every month (Unless if it was for a criminal trial in which case the  Wizenmagot would meet in the courtrooms on Level Ten). The room was  magnificient which, Sirius knew, was only that way to make pureblood pricks feel superior. The room was composed of two floors with the lower section having all the various seats of the  Wizenmagot and the upper floor being the public balcony.  The floor of the room was a deep brown and the dark green walls all around the room were covered in paintings of various important moments in the History of the country. The first painting was about the founding of Hogwarts while the  lastest , which was added only a few years prior, represented Harry defeating Voldemort in Diagon Alley, representing her as much the heroine as everyone was making her to be. Sirius and Remus knew that Harry would have hated it if she had known about its existence. The duo quickly took their seat and waited until the reading started. Looking up, Sirius saw that every public seat was already taken, including the media section where a wireless station was installed. Today’s session would probably be one of the most listened sessions in recent history.

Sirius heard Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore tap his gavel three times on his desk. “Everyone, take your seats.” he said. The half of the  Wizenmagot that was still standing and talking quickly sat down. The room went quiet. “Today, on the 16 th of April 2000, we hold a special session of the  Wizenmagot to read the Journal of Salazar Slytherin to the public.” said Dumbledore. Sirius could see the greedy interest in the eyes of the few pureblood supremacists left after Voldemort’s defeat. “The Journal was found by Mr. Henry Redwood-Gaunt in Germany and brought back in Britain. We have verified and studied the original Journal and we can guarantee that it is real.” A few people started muttering. “Mr. Redwood-Gaunt made us a copy of the Journal written in modern English thanks to a translation spell so that we can safely read it without damaging the original product.” said Dumbledore.

“Which Translation Spell was used?” asked one member of the Gray Faction.

“Liber-Magus- Translatus .” answered Dumbledore. The chatter increased. The ‘Liber-Magus- Translatus ', or L.M.T. spell was the best translation spell for written work but to make it work, one needed a lot of magical power. Unlike many other translation spells, the L.M.T. completely and properly translated everything in another language, even meaning and expressions. It was even better than a human translator because while humans could interpret the original text differently, the L.M.T. would always use the proper interpretation of the intent and meaning as if the author himself had written his work in the translated language. Because of that, translated works under the L.M.T. were considered as good as their original version.

“Can we get on with it?” asked Sirius loudly. He didn’t care about Slytherin’s love life and only wanted to go home.

“Soon, Lord Black.” said Dumbledore with a disappointed look toward his former student. “A last thing to mention is that nobody in living-memory as ever read the Journal, not even its owner Mr. Redwood-Gaunt. The knowledge in this journal has been lost until today...

“Now, the first entry in the Journal of Salazar Slytherin...”


	2. The Idea

**_November 26_ _th_ _of the year 989_ **

_Rowena asked me to write a Journal detailing my experience at Hogwarts. She felt like it would be important to document the founding of our school. I merely rolled my eyes when she asked me this but obliged. Thus, I began this Journal in the hope that, one day, it become useful knowledge for the future witches and wizards of the isles._

_I remember the day when the idea of founding a school of magic came. It had been five years ago. Godric and Helga had invited a few guests at their marriage ceremony. I was only sixteen back then but I was already known as a prodigy in transfiguration and one of the bests in the isles. In the early hours of the morning, nearly all the guests had departed the celebration, leaving only my friend Godric, his wife Helga and an older woman by the name of Rowena of_ _Thelford_ _, present. Rowena had once been the mentor of Helga and had taught her magic when she had been younger. It was similar to how Godric and I were both taught under Old Man Benjamin. Old Man Benjamin was a crazy fool but nobody could argue about his knowledge and skills in magic. It was thanks to the Old Man that I met Godric. Godric of Essex was tall and muscular young man with red hair and a growing beard. He had been his apprentice before me and we became good friends at the time when Godric was finishing his and me just beginning mine. Godric was seven years my senior but we had both quickly settled on a brotherly relationship. Godric had learned from a young age how to fight using swords and had taught me whenever we had free times. While I do not think that I would ever be as good of a dueller as he was, fighting with our swords was a fun and engaging activity that helped us both bond._

_I met Helga during my apprenticeship. Godric visited with his new fiancé one day when I was fifteen. I had no idea Godric had even been courting someone and then he showed up with a fiancé in tow! I was shocked but happy for my brother. Helga really is a good woman and quickly became a good friend. She is only a few years younger than Godric. I had hoped that she would be able to tame Godric but it felt like Godric had been the one to rub his personality on her as she became less shy and more open. She was also acting a lot more like Godric but she had this nature in her that made everyone love her. Godric would spend the next few years telling me how lucky he was. He still does from time to time._

_A few months after the end of my apprenticeship, I was invited to Godric and Helga’s wedding. It is where I met Rowena of Thelford. Helga had been Rowena’s only apprentice but on the day of the ceremony, I had overheard Rowena mention to Helga that she was ready to teach more students. Rowena was a charming lady about twice my age, nearly four decades of age at the time. She was a Mistress in Charms and really good in potions. Rowena had made a name for herself helping various magical families around the isles. Word was that she had even helped King Edward of the English when she was younger, although the ‘how’ wasn’t known. Rowena was a widow who had lost her husband years before Godric, Helga or myself first met her. She only had good words to tell about her husband the few times she had mentioned him. From the little I had learned; he had been killed when an invading army had attacked the village he was visiting. The pain was still evident in her eyes every time he was mentioned in front of her._

_The day of Godric and Helga’s wedding was fabulous. People celebrated and had fun and even a few left drunk. In the early hours of the following morning, only Godric, Helga, Rowena and myself were left. I was amazed that Godric still looked sober even after drinking so much. All four of us had been talking for hours on end. And then the idea came._

_I do not remember who first mentioned the subject but if I had a guest, it would be Rowena. Rowena had mentioned earlier that she was ready for more students so it wouldn’t have been surprising if she had mentioned it again._

_What I know however was that whoever talked about apprenticeship and students got me thinking. The current system of apprenticeship wasn’t good enough. While the few that did apprenticeship usually became really good witches and wizards, it was only available for those who had the galleons to spend. Both Godric and I had been able to apprenticeship under Old Man Ben because we both came from wealthy families but neither of us were stupid enough to believe that others had this chance as well. It left too many untrained_ _magicals_ _with wasted potential around the isles._

_I realised that it could be possible to reduce expenses and allow more_ _magicals_ _to be trained if they were trained in a school instead of one-on-one apprenticeship. The total expense would but if it was divided equally between all students, it would be cheaper overall for them to attend a school instead while not only offering the same quality of education but allowing them to meet other_ _magicals_ _. It would also allow them to have a safe place to stay. Witches and Wizards were rare in the British Isles, especially since_ _magicals_ _were targeted by the Christian Church. Thankfully, it wasn’t a widespread problem in Britain and the majority of the population didn’t mind us and left us alone. Not everyone had that chance however and we learned from time to time that a few individuals, if not whole families, were killed or burned alive._

_“What are you thinking about, my brother?” asked Godric, stopping my train of thought. Looking at my three companions, I saw that I had their attention._

_“I was thinking about how we could improve the training of magicals.” I answered._

_“What do you mean?” asked Rowena with interest._

_“Well, while one-on-one apprenticeship is great, not everyone can afford it.”_

_“That’s true.” sighed Rowena. “But teaching magic is expensive. It’s mostly because of the materials to build wands or brew potions and that doesn’t include the housing and the food consumed.”_

_“I know. That’s why I thought about something. Why not instead build a school?” he asked._

_“A school?” asked Helga._

_“Yes.” I spoke. “A school but instead of teaching religion or administration, we would teach magic. With multiple students at the same location, not only would it result in more trained_ _magicals_ _but it would bring the individual cost down which would allow more people to get taught which would result in more trained_ _magicals_ _as well!”_

_“That’s a good idea!” said Rowena. “But what subjects would you teach if you made this school?” she asked._

_I knew that Rowena was interested in the subject and that asking me that question wasn’t because she didn’t believe in the idea but because she wanted my input. So, I answered. “Well, let’s take the four of us for_ _example_ _. You, Rowena, are a Mistress in Charms and really good at brewing Potions, Godric is really good at Herbology and has a really extensive knowledge of magical creatures. Helga is also excellent in Arithmancy and is a seer so she could teach Divination. And I’m a prodigy in Transfiguration and have a good knowledge of Runes. We could easily separate the various subject between us. With four teachers for, let’s say, ten students per teacher, it would divide the cost of apprenticeship by ten!”_

_I could see all three thinking about the idea in their heads. Rowena was the first to smile and she gave me a nod, approving of the idea. Godric and Helga quickly followed behind._

_“I love this idea!” said Godric loudly._

_“It could work.” said Helga. “I really think it would be a good idea to have more trained witches and wizards.”_

_“I agree with Helga.” said Rowena. “We would need funding at first however.”_

_“I would fund it.” I said immediately. I was getting more and more excited by the idea and I could see that I wasn’t the only one. “My family has more than enough riches and it would be worth it.”_

_“So would I... well, ‘We’.” said Godric with a look toward Helga. I snort of amusement escaped. Barely married and the man seemed to already have forgotten that he now had a wife and that she owned everything he owned as well, including his galleons._

_“Yes.” said Helga with a roll of the eyes. “Yes, we would fund_ _it.”_

_“Well, then, it’s settled.” said Godric. “Now, Helga and I have a_ _rendezvous_ _with our bed!”_

_“Godric!” said a blushing Helga. I laughed._

_Thus, the idea behind what would become Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been shared and in the next few years, we would build on our idea..._

* * *

“That’s the end of the first entry.” said Dumbledore. Sirius could see that he wasn’t the only one shocked. In our days, it was believed that the founders had all been old when they had created Hogwarts and that they were all of a similar age. The Journal revealed that it wasn’t the case. Slytherin had been _sixteen_ when he came up with the idea of creating a school and both Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff had been in their mid-twenties while Rowena Ravenclaw was in her early forties. Also, Godric and Helga they were married which was a surprise as well. 

Sirius was surprised to learn that Slytherin wasn’t an utter bastard. At least not when he was young. The various magical subjects had been interesting as well. In modern day, Transfiguration was associated with Gryffindor, thanks to Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, Potions was associated with Slytherin because of Horace Slughorn and Severus Snape, Charms was linked to Ravenclaw with Filius Flitwick and Herbology to Hufflepuff with Pomena Sprout. However, in the time of the Founders, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes were Salazar Slytherin’s subjects, Potions and Charms were Rowena Ravenclaw’s, Arithmancy and Divination were Helga Hufflepuff’s and Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures were Godric Gryffindor’s. 

Also, another thing Sirius had noticed was that the Founders weren’t using the names _Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw_ and _Slytherin_ yet. It was _Godric of Essex, Rowena of_ _Thelford_ and simply Salazar and Helga for the other two. 

Glancing at the purebloods, Sirius could see that a few of them looked smug. Then again it was understandable since it had been Slytherin who had come up with the idea behind Hogwarts. That was another surprise. Sirius had always imagined Slytherin as an old bastard who joined the Hogwarts project reluctantly because of his friendship with Godric Gryffindor but, again, it wasn’t true. 

Sirius wondered what else they would learn about Salazar Slytherin. His interest had spiked when he realised that they wouldn’t read about pureblood supremacy. 

Dumbledore hit his desk with the gravel twice, making those who were chattering shut up. “Now, we have a second entry to read. Is there anyone else who would like to read it?” he asked. 

“I would, Chief Warlock.” said Minister Scrimgeour. With a nod toward the Minister, Dumbledore gave him the Modern English copy of the Journal and started reading... 


	3. The Traveller

**_February_ _17_ _th_ _of the year 990_ **

_ I hadn’t really planned on writing any entry today but something... something I would never have imagined in a million years happened today. Godric would probably be laughing at me if he could see my face. _

_ The four of us (Godric, Helga, Rowena and I) had been working on the renovation when it happened. Shortly after Godric and Helga’s wedding, the four of us met again to discuss the idea of founding a magical school. We had quickly realised that we would need a location to hold the school and Godric offered an old and small castle held by his family generations ago. Godric’s family had somewhat kept it in decent shape even after moving somewhere else but now it was free and available. The castle was located in the northern half of the isle. After visiting it, we decided that we would hold our school there but we would have to renovate it first. The castle was too small for our needs. It was fine for a school but we also wanted it to be a safe place for all  _ _ magicals _ _ of Britain and to achieve this goal, it had to be bigger. We spent the next four years renovating and warding the castle. The idea of a magical school had already travelled the isles by that point and a few families had even moved near the castle and formed a small village they called Hogsmeade. _

_ Today was no different. The various wards were now in place and active but there were still a few things left to do in the renovation of the castle such as the construction of the Seventh Floor. Rowena and I were working on a special room of hers on that new floor when we were informed by Helga that an unconscious someone had just appeared in the middle of the Entrance Hall and that she and Godric had brought them to the Hospital Wing. _

_ “How is that possible?” I asked as we climbed down the stairs. “I thought we had put in an anti-apparition ward?” _

_ “We did.” said Rowena, frowning. “That shouldn’t be possible. It must be something else.” _

_ “They said the person was unconscious. Do you think it could be related?” _

_ “Possibly.” she said. “We will have to wait and see.” _

_ Rowena and I arrived at the Hospital Wing a few minutes later. We found Godric and Helga waiting near one bed which was hidden by curtains, a healer probably working on the other side. We had already started hiring staff for the school, including two healers (who would also teach Healing), six cooks and a few House-Elves to serve everything to the students and keep the castle clean. We had also already started looking for other professors for the subjects we wouldn’t be able to teach such as Astronomy and Alchemy. We had tried to find someone to teach what we called Defence Against the Dark Arks but we hadn’t found anyone we considered competent enough. _

_ Healer Greenest then came out and pulled the curtain away. I gasped quietly. The most beautiful woman I had even lay eyes on was sitting on the bed. The woman looked about seventeen years of age. She had what appeared to be black, untameable hair and the brightest, most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. The woman looked a bit short and skinny for her age but it only added to her beauty. Her clothes were strange however. It didn’t look like any type of robes I had ever seen. _

_ Our guest was looking around the Hospital Wing with both familiarity and curiosity. Her eyes glanced at Godric and Helga before she looked at me. Her eyes were fixed on mines and for a short moment, I forgot how to breath. After a few seconds, the woman looked away, her cheeks pink. _

_ “Salazar?” asked Godric loudly to get my attention. My head snapped back in Godric’s direction. The beautiful woman was still in my sight however and I could see various emotions cross her face at the mention of my name. The first was shock, then surprise, then, to my horror, disgust, before her face turned neutral again. Why was she disgusted by the mention of my name? Had I done something? _

_ “What is it Godric?” I asked. _

_ “Were you listening to the Healer?” he asked with a knowing smile. _

_ “What did he say?” _

_ “Wow.” said Helga. “Salazar’s got it bad.” _

_ “Shut-up Helga.” I said with a blush. _

_ “It’s not the time to tease each other.” said Rowena with a glance toward all three of us. “Healer Greenest said that our guest was fine. She’s only suffering from magical exhaustion.”  _

_ “Magical exhaustion?” I said with surprise. “What did she do?” _

_ “We do not know. It’s time for us to ask.” _

_ I glanced back toward the woman. She wasn’t close enough to hear our conversation but she was looking at all of us with interest. It seemed like she had a problem with me however because every time her eyes looked at me, she would glare at me. _

_ “Right. Better you than me. She doesn’t seem to like me.” I said sadly. _

_ Rowena nodded before we all approached her bed. Conjuring chairs, we sat alongside her. “Hi.” said Rowena. “What is your name?” _

_ The woman frowned before saying something. It sounded like our language but we couldn’t understand a word of what she was saying. When she saw us look at her with confusion, she showed her index finger before taking her wand and casting a spell at herself. _

_ “Can you understand me?” she suddenly said in flawless Anglo-Saxon. _

_ “Yes, we can, my dear. Translation spell?” asked Rowena. _

_ The woman nodded. “I thought it would hold during the trip but I guess not.” she said. “What was your question?” _

_ “I asked what was your name.” _

_ “Oh. It’s  _ _ Harrianah _ _.  _ _ Harrianah _ _ Lily Potter.” _

* * *

The  Wizenmagot and public was visibly vibrating in excitement when Minister Rufus Scrimgeour read the question Rowena had asked. He didn’t read the answer right away, some believing at first that he was trying to create suspense. A look at him however revealed that it wasn’t the case. His eyes were wide-open in complete shock.

“How is that possible?” he said, his voice almost trembling.

“Minister?” asked someone.

“Rufus?” said Dumbledore.

Scrimgeour cleared his throat. He repeated the last line.  _ “I asked what was your name.”  _ Then, with a deep breath, he said  _ “Oh. It’s  _ _ Harrianah _ _.  _ _ Harrianah _ _ Lily Potter.” _

The  Wizenmagot and public stood very quiet at the revelation. Had Rita Skeeter been under her beetle Animagus form, everyone would have heard her fly. People were linking the clues in their heads.

Harrianah Potter... Ariana Slytherin... Harrianah Potter... Ariana Slytherin...

“WHAT!?” shouted Sirius Black very loudly, breaking the silence. Pandemonium erupted across the room. Dumbledore had to use his gavel at least ten times before the room finally quieted down.

“Are you telling me that my goddaughter travelled back to the past and married Salazar Fucking Slytherin!?”

“It would appear so, Lord Black.” said Dumbledore.

“How didn’t you know? Don’t you have a list of former Heads of Hogwarts? How did you not find out that the first Headmistress’s name was  Harrianah Potter?” asked Remus from the Potter seat.

Dumbledore sighed. “In the Hogwarts Archives, her name is registered everywhere as ‘Ariana Slytherin’, no ‘H’ and with only one ‘R’. It’s a bit hard to make the connection between two individuals a millennium apart, even if they share the same first name.”

A few pureblood supremacists who supported Voldemort’s ideals looked sick.  _ The wife of Salazar Slytherin was  _ _ Harrianah _ _ Potter? The half-blood daughter of a  _ _ mudblood _ _ and defeater of Lord Voldemort? _

Sirius sat back down in his seat. His goddaughter had never left Britain. She had instead left their time period... And she had apparently married Salazar Slytherin, of all people! How did this happen? Slytherin had gotten a crush on her at first sight but even he had noticed that Harry didn’t like him. How did they get married then?

But then again, the same thing was true with James and Lily. Hadn’t Lily disliked James because she believed he was a bully? Hadn’t she refused to associate with him until she learned that the Marauders weren’t bullying... well not the innocents at least. Was it the same situation with them? It had been, after all, a thousand years since then. Was it possible that History twisted Salazar Slytherin’s story so much that it came to the point where everyone believed him to be a pureblood supremacist asshole? Maybe it was like Lily. Once she learned the truth, she didn’t mind him as much which led to a romance...

Turning toward Remus who was sitting a few seats away, Sirius could see that Remus had come to the same conclusion. And  so, did many others. Everyone knew that Harry Potter would never marry someone who believed in blood-purity and supremacy. For it to happen, it meant that Salazar Slytherin must not be the person everyone believed him to be.

He wondered what James would think about this. Would he roll in his grave or would he be happy for her and think it was the best prank his daughter ever pulled?

Dumbledore hit his desk with the gavel another two times, getting everyone’s attention back. “I think we can go back to reading. If you would continue, Minister.” he said with a small nod toward Rufus Scrimgeour.

* * *

_ “I asked what was your name.” _

_ “Oh. It’s  _ _ Harrianah _ _.  _ _ Harrianah _ _ Lily Potter.” _

_ “ _ _ Harrianah _ _... that’s a beautiful name.” I  _ _ spoke _ _. _

_ Looking at me, she said “Thanks.” in a cold tone. I couldn’t help but send a baffled glance at Godric who looked amused. _

_ “How old are you?” he asked. _

_ “I’m eighteen.” she answered. _

_ “Where are you from?” asked Helga. “Your language sounds like Anglo-Saxon but we couldn’t understand a single word.” _

_ Harrianah _ _ looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. For a moment, her head was down until she raised it again and said “I’m a time-traveller...” _

_ “What?” I let out in shock. I wasn’t the only one. Both Godric and Helga were looking at  _ _ Harrianah _ _ with their eyes wide open. _

_ “What time I you from?” asked Rowena. _

_ “The year 1998.” _

  1. _And we were in 990._ _Harrianah_ _had travelled more than a millennium to the past!_



_ “Why?” I blurted out. When she glared at me, I asked again, this time with more precision. “Why did you travel to the past? And why to today?” _

_ “I accidently came across information about time-travel when I was looking for... looking for something else.” said  _ _ Harrianah _ _. “And I decided today because I thought it could be interesting to travel back to the founding of Hogwarts.” _

_ “Hogwarts still exist after a thousand years?” asked Helga. _

_ “Yes.” said Harrianah. “It’s considered one of the premier magical schools in the entire world.” Godric, Helga, Rowena and I couldn’t help but look at each other proudly. The fact that our school, our project (which wasn’t even completed yet) was still standing generations later and considered one of the best was a great accomplishment. _

_ “You attended our school then?” asked Rowena. _

_ “Yes.” answered Harrianah. “I was sorted in your House.” she said, looking at Godric. _

_ “My House?” he asked. Godric and I looked at each other with confusion. _

_ “Yes. Students in Hogwarts are sorted through four Houses which represent the four of you. At least they are in my time.” _

_ “Interesting.” I  _ _ said _ _. “We did think about separating the student population into smaller groups to make it more manageable for us but we hadn’t decided the specifics yet.” _

_ “I didn’t know.” she said, still glaring at me whenever she looked at me. _

_ “Why are you glaring at me?” I asked, tired of being glared at by  _ _ Harrianah _ _ without knowing why. “Did I do something wrong?” _

_ “I just don’t like Dark Wizards...” she said. _

_ “What!?” I blurted in shock. “Why would you believe that I am a Dark Wizard?” _

_ “Because you don’t like Muggles and Muggleborns?” snapped Harrianah. _

_ All four of us flinched. _

_ “Don’t say that word!” hissed Godric. _

_ “What word?” she asked, confused. _

_ “The word that start with the letter ‘M’.” _

_ “Muggle?” _

_ “Yes that. Don’t say it!” _

_ “Why not?” _

_ “It’s a  _ _ derogatory _ _ term toward non- _ _ magicals _ _.” answered Rowena. _

_ “Really?” said  _ _ Harrianah _ _. “I didn’t know that. In my time, ‘Muggle’ is the common term used for non-magicals. Even they use the word.” _

_ “A word that was used so often that it lost its original meaning...” sighed Rowena, shaking her head. _

_ “Anyway...” I spoke. “To answer your questions: No, I do not have any problems with non- _ _ magicals _ _ or  _ _ magicals _ _ born of non-magical parents.” _

_ “You don’t?” said our guest with surprise. _

_ “Of course not!” I said indignantly. “My whole family is non-magical! I would never discriminate against them! And I am no Dark Wizard, I hate dark magic!” _

_ “I didn’t know!” she said. She wasn’t glaring at me anymore, just looking at me with surprise. That was an improvement at least. _

_ “What do they say about me in the future?” I asked. _

_ “That you are a pureblood Dark Wizard who hated non- _ _ magicals _ _ and that you didn’t think anyone with non-magical parents should be taught magic.” _

_ “That’s stupid.” I said with anger, although it wasn’t directed at anybody in the room. I started pacing in front of  _ _ Harrianah’s _ _ bed. “I mean, you are either magical or you are not!...” _

_ “Salazar...” said Helga. _

_ “It doesn’t matter what your ancestry is! And I’m the one who came up with the idea of the school so that more  _ _ magicals _ _ would be trained!...” _

_ “Salazar...” repeated Rowena. _

_ “Why would people in a thousand years believe that I wanted to restrict who could be enrolled?...” _

_ “SALAZAR!” shouted Godric. I nearly jumped. I had forgotten that I wasn’t alone. _

_ “What?” I asked with ignorance. _

_ “You are ranting.” _

_ “Oh, right.” I said abashedly. Harrianah let out a small giggle. I looked at her with surprise. She didn’t look like she disliked me anymore. She was even giving me a genuine smile! Sure, it was a small smile but still! I smiled back at her. Just like when I had first seen her earlier, I lost myself in her beautiful green eyes. _

_ “Salazar!” repeated Godric. Our eyes broke away from each other. Just like the first time,  _ _ Harrianah’s _ _ cheeks became slightly pinker. Looking at Godric, I could just tell that he would tease me later about it. He looked like he was enjoying himself way too much! Helga was looking at me with amusement as well but I could see her knowing look. _

_ “We should go back to the questions.” said Rowena with a smirk. _

_ “Right...” I said. “Lead on.” _

_ Turning back to  _ _ Harrianah _ _ , Rowena said “What was the reason you chose to travel back in time?” _

_ Harrianah _ _ sighed, looking down to her lap. “I didn’t exactly have a good life in my time. When I was a year old, my family was attacked by a Dark Wizard going by the name of Lord Voldemort.” _

_ “Lord Voldemort? Is ‘Voldemort’ a location or the name of a Noble House?” said Rowena. _

_ “Neither.” said  _ _ Harrianah _ _. “Voldemort’s real name is Tom  _ _ Marvolo _ _ Riddle and the name Voldemort come from an anagram he did with his name. ‘I am Lord Voldemort’ is an anagram for ‘Tom  _ _ Marvolo _ _ Riddle’. Voldemort isn’t a Lord. That’s just made-up” _

_ “That explains it.” _

_ “Voldemort targeted my family because he believed in a Prophecy that started that a child born at the end of the month of July from parents who defied him three times would be able to defeat and kill him. Voldemort didn’t want it to happen so he decided to kill the potential children of the prophecy before they could grow up to challenge him. Voldemort attacked my family first. He... He killed my father first. My father was trying to buy my mother and I some time but he was killed almost instantly.” she said. By that point, it was obvious that Harrianah was still affected by the memory. Her lower jaw had started trembling. “After that, he came in the nursery where my mother and I were hiding. Voldemort offered my mother a chance... a chance to l-live as long as... as she m-moved away a-and let h-her kill m-me but she r-refused and he... he killed her!” she finished before breaking down in cries. _

_ What a horrible way to lose your parents! _

_ I wanted to do nothing more than hug her but  _ _ Harrianah _ _ had just stopped being uncomfortable in my presence and I didn’t want to ruin it. Something about  _ _ Harrianah _ _ might have awakened Rowena’s motherly instincts as she quickly approached her and took her in her arms. Harrianah cried as she was holding Rowena, her head covered by her chest. _

_ Meanwhile, I had sat back down on my conjured chair and rubbed my eyes. I wasn’t crying or anything but it made me feel horrible to hear  _ _ Harrianah _ _ cry. It made my heart sting. From the sound of it, she had never really mourned her parents before. I myself had lost my parents while I was doing my apprenticeship with Old Man Benjamin but I at that moment, I didn’t mourn all the time that I could have been with them but was grateful that I was able to know them and be raised by them. _

_ I suspected that Godric and Helga didn’t feel much better. Family had always been a big thing for them and the couple had wanted to try for children once the school was open. I had the feeling that they were seeing themselves in the position Harrianah’s parents were. _

_ After a few minutes, Rowena let go of  _ _ Harrianah _ _ who continued her story. We were all annoyed that she had been given to her magical-hating family... correction: relatives. Family certainly didn’t treat each other that way. We laughed when she said something funny, we cried when she cried... well Helga and Rowena did. Godric and I just rubbed our eyes. I almost lost it when she mentioned an artefact known as the Mirror of Erised. I’m certain that  _ _ Harrianah _ _ heard the small sniffle I let out as she gave me another small grateful smile. We were appealed at the corruption of twentieth-century Magical Britain, especially the “Ministry of Magic” mentioned. We had no idea what a ministry was but  _ _ Harrianah _ _ described it as a form of magical republican government within the non-magical one.  _ _ Harrianah _ _ had refused to talk too much about her life at Hogwarts as she didn’t want her experiences from a thousand years in the future to impact their decisions in the founding and management of the school. She did mention a few interesting moments that happened during her schooling however, such as her fight against Voldemort at the end of her first year (which horrified all of us), the fight against “an interesting big monster” at the end of her second year (which she had said while glancing at me.), a fight against Dementors (Dementors!) to save her godfather’s life and the magical tournament that took place the year later, which ended with the resurrection of Lord Voldemort. She then spoke about how, following Voldemort’s resurrection, the Headmaster of our school who went by the name of Albus Dumbledore told her of the prophecy and his theory that Voldemort had done seven “Horcruxes”.  _ _ Harrianah _ _ explained to us what Horcruxes were when she realised that she was the only one who wasn’t confused. I was sure that I was going to be sick. Godric did throw up on the ground but quickly vanished his mess.  _ _ Harrianah _ _ spoke about how Albus and her tracked down all the different Horcruxes during her fifth year while the Ministry of Magic was trying to take over Hogwarts (something that really angered all of us) and how, by the summer, they had managed to find and destroy them all. She refused to tell us what objects the Horcruxes were, however. _

_ Then, tragedy struck. By that point,  _ _ Harrianah _ _ had always been emotional whenever she mentioned her friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger but she totally broke down when she spoke about their deaths. She barely mentioned the defeat of Voldemort and had to be comforted by Rowena a second time. She quickly went over how everyone saw her as a hero and wanted her to do public events and other things like that while all  _ _ Harrianah _ _ wanted was to mourn her friends in private.  _ _ Harrianah _ _ had wanted an escape from it and that was when she found the books on time-travel. _

_ “I wanted a new start and I decided to go to the founding of Hogwarts...” she said timidly. “After I graduated, I came back to Hogwarts and did the ritual... and there I am. I had hoped that I could help you, if you want.” _

_ I smiled. “Of course, you can help us! We are looking for a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher anyway and from what you told us, you are quite good in that subject. And it’s a big castle so we have more than enough room for you.” _

_ “Thank you.” said  _ _ Harrianah _ _ with a radiant smile. _

_ “They’re eager...” whispered Godric not so quietly to his wife, making the both of us blush. _

_ “We are still working on the renovation then we plan on spending about a year planning everything for the opening.” said Rowena. “We are still looking for some teachers but the only core subject left to find is the Defence  _ _ Against _ _ the Dark Arts class. Like Salazar said, you seem quite experienced in this domain so if you are willing to, we are ready to hire you.” _

_ “I would do it.” said  _ _ Harrianah _ _. “Thank you.” _

_ “If that’s all then Salazar can show you your room.” _

_ “Me?” I squeaked. I quickly cleared my throat before saying “Sure, I can show you.” I ignored the fact that Godric looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh and raised to my feet, quickly followed by Harrianah. I led her out of the Hospital Wing. _

_ “ _ _ So. _ _..” I  _ _ spoke _ _. I was feeling quite flustered to be alone in  _ _ Harrianah’s _ _ company. _

_ “ _ _ So. _ _..” repeated on the same flustered tone. At least I wasn’t the only one... _

_ “Uhhh...” I started before my brain kickstarted back into action. “Right. Currently, all the teachers are staying on the third floor. Every one of our classrooms are on the second floor and the first floor is where the Great Hall and Hospital Wings are located. Apart from those two locations, they aren't really used. So, we need to go to the third floor.” _

_ “What about the other floors?” she asked. _

_ “We build the other floors so that we could offer a safe location for magicals. Those floors should allow us to room many, many families. Rowena is even working on a special room which can take the shape of big dormitories in case it was needed.” _

_ “The Room of Requirements?” _

_ “What’s that?” _

_ “It’s a room on the seventh floor which become whatever you desire when you need it.” answered Harrianah. _

_ “That would be it then. It’s Rowena’s masterpiece.” I spoke as we were climbing the stairs. “I try to help from time to time but  _ _ it's _ _ mostly Rowena’s work.” _

_ “Which one of you got the idea to build a magical school?” _

_ “That would be me.” I answered.  _ _ Harrianah _ _ looked quite surprised which made me smile. “You didn’t think that it was the Dark Wizard that came up with the idea, right?” I said with a teasing tone. _

_ Harrianah _ _ blushed bright red before smacking me lightly on the arm. “Shut-up.” she said but even she couldn’t hide the amusement in her voice. _

_ “Don’t worry, I don’t blame you for what Magical Britain thinks about me in a thousand years.” I said with a grin, making her turn even more red. _

_ “You should write a journal so that the population know about your thoughts and beliefs in the future.” she said. _

_ I groaned. “Not you too!” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “Rowena asked me to write a journal a few months ago. She wants me to document the founding of Hogwarts from my point of view. I only wrote a few entries however.” _

_ “A few? How much?” she asked. _

_ It was the turn of my face to turn red. “Uhh... well... I only wrote one...” _

_ “One!?” she exclaimed before she started giggling. The giggling turned into full-out laughter a few seconds later. I might have felt embarrassed but I couldn’t help but smile at the sound of her laughter. _

_ Harrianah _ _ was still laughing when we arrived on the third floor. I led  _ _ Harrianah _ _ toward one of the rooms. “This room is unoccupied so you can claim it.” _

_ “Thank you for showing me the way.” said Harrianah with a big, genuine smile. _

_ “My pleasure.” I spoke. Deciding to be bold, I gently took  _ _ Harrianah’s _ _ left hand and put a small kiss on the back of her hand.  _ _ Harrianah _ _ blushed and giggled before she took me by surprise and gave me a quick hug. “Thank you.” she repeated before she entered her new room.  _

_ “Harrianah!” I said quite suddenly. When she turned around, I said “If you need me, my room is only two doors away. Don’t hesitate to come knocking if you need to, alright?” _

_ “I will. And you can call me ‘Harry’, that’s what my friends call me.” said Harrianah. _

_ “I will.” I said with a nod. _

_ Harrianah _ _ gave me one last smile before she closed the door. Smiling to myself, I turned back and started walking back where we came from when I heard her shout from her room. _

_ “Merlin! I think I’m falling for Salazar Slytherin!” _

_ I had no idea what ‘Merlin’ or ‘Slytherin’ were but I quite liked the idea of  _ _ Harrianah _ _ falling for me. It made me smile even more, something Godric would later describe as a shit-eating grin. _

_ Her exclamation also made me realise that we had forgotten something when renovating this floor: We forgot to put privacy wards around the rooms... _

_ That’s something I will have to mention to Rowena tomorrow. _

* * *

The  Wizenmagot had been shocked into silence when Minister Scrimgeour read Salazar’s thoughts and beliefs about dark wizards and supposed blood “purity”.

All except one: Sirius Black. Sirius froze a moment before he burst out laughing. He was followed by a few other seat holders from the side of the Light, including his old friend Remus.

Salazar Slytherin, the man everyone believed was a pureblood dark wizard fighting for pureblood privileges was actually a muggle-born light wizard who fought for equality amongst magical beings. Now,  _ that _ was hilarious.

The purebloods who had before felt proud to be Slytherins now looked sicker than ever. Sirius couldn’t help but imagine how his own relatives would have reacted had they learned of the truth before their deaths. He didn’t have a hard time seeing them, who were so proud to be Slytherins, suffer from heart attacks.

The familiar sound of Dumbledore’s gavel hitting his desk was heard a few times across the room, silencing the laughing witches and wizards.

The reading resumed and Sirius learned about his goddaughter’s changing opinion of Salazar Slytherin, which mirrored his own as he no longer saw Salazar as a pureblood maniac. Sirius felt strange that he no longer felt anger or disgust at the idea of Harry marrying Salazar as it became obvious that not only was Salazar a good person, but that both already had feelings for each other.  _ Love at first sight. _

While considered a myth, Sirius wouldn’t have been surprised if he learned that  _ Love at first sight _ truly existed. It was just like with James. When James’ eyes first caught Lily Evans, Sirius had known that his new friend was a goner. Of course, at the time, Sirius still felt as if girls were icky things but, even he had realised that once they grew up, James would pursue Lily romantically. The same thing seemed to have happened to their daughter as Salazar described how both had felt something when seeing the other one. Sirius wondered if  _ Love at first sight _ was something that Harry had inherited from her mother.

“The entry is over.” said Scrimgeour.

“Excellent.” said Dumbledore in a cheery tone. Those who knew him knew that Dumbledore was enjoying himself. Dumbledore had been one of the few who had spent the last few years searching for clues about the whereabouts of  Harrianah Potter. To learn that Harry was now with the Founders probably reassured the old man a great deal. Dumbledore was also probably happy that Harry had found her love which, as Dumbledore would often say, was the greatest magic. “Does anyone want to read the next entry?”

“I will!” said Sirius immediately. Dumbledore levitated the Journal toward Sirius who grabbed it.

“Lord Black to read the third entry in the Journal of Salazar Slytherin...” announced Dumbledore.


	4. The Houses

_** February 20th of the year 990  ** _

_To my concern, Harrianah ended-up spending the next day and a half in her room. I had led her to her room in the middle of the afternoon and when I came back an hour later with her trunk (which had been forgotten by Godric in Helga in the Entrance Hall), Harrianah had already been sleeping sound. I hadn’t expected her to wake up early the next morning but as it neared noon, I got concerned._

_“Rowena?” I asked while she and her continued to work on the seventh floor._

_“What is it, Salazar?” she said, looking at me. “You look concerned.”_

_“It’s about Harry.” I spoke._

_“Harrianah?”_

_“Yes. It’s been nearly twenty-four hours since we last saw her and I can’t help but worry. What if she’s in her room but doesn’t feel well? What if she’s having a hard time dealing with her time-travel? Maybe she’s upset but we aren’t here to help her! Maybe...”_

_“Salazar!” said Rowena loudly, interrupting me. “I’m sure that Harrianah is alright. Remember that she was magically exhausted. It does take some time to recuperate, you know?”_

_I sighed. “I know, but I can’t help it.”_

_“Tell you what,” she said. “Let’s go see if Harrianah is alright. I’m sure it’s nothing but for your peace of mind...”_

_“Thank you.” I spoke. Rowena and I climbed down the stairs until we arrived on the third-floor. I led my friend to Harrianah’s room before knocking._

_“Harry?” I asked loudly from the outside the room. “Are you awake?”_

_We waited for a reply. Unfortunately, it seemed to be complete silence from outside. I turned toward Rowena, who rolled her eyes and said “Fine.” Rowena entered the room, leaving me outside in the hallway. From where I was standing, I was just able to see Harrianah’s face. Her head was half-buried under one of her pillows. Her hair looked even more messier than the previous day and her mouth was slightly open and there was a bit of dried drool on her chin. She looked really adorable, a thought that, unsurprisingly by that point, made me blush bright red._

_Harrianah Potter had been in my mind ever since I last saw her the previous day. The previous night, I had dreamed that Harrianah and I were getting to know each other better (No, Godric, not that way you pervert! Get your mind out of the gutter!). Her beautiful bright green eyes had been at the front of my mind today to the point where I was wondering if green had become my new favourite colour. I hadn’t stopped worrying about her and wondered why we hadn’t seen her yet. Thankfully, my worries were for nothing as I could now see that Harrianah was fine. It seemed as if Rowena felt the same as she smiled. She did however cast a few diagnostic spells before turning back and exiting the room and gently closing the door._

_“So...?” I asked with anticipation._

_“Like I told you, Harrianah is fine.” said Rowena as she led us away from the room. “It’s just magical exhaustion. I checked just in case and found that nothing else was wrong.”_

_“How are her magic levels then?”_

_“Mostly alright. It shouldn’t take long before she will be able to rest properly.”_

_“What do you mean? Harry’s been sleeping since last afternoon!”_

_Rowena looked at me with an eyebrow raised. “You don’t know a lot about magical exhaustions, don’t you?” I shook my head. “When we are magically exhausted, the main priority of our bodies is to restore our magic. When it does so, the body doesn’t rest. Yes, our mind does but not the body, which stays awake. Now that Harrianah’s magic is almost restored, her body will be able to rest and sleep properly and normally.”_

_“I see.” I said with interest. “I’m guessing then that Harry should awaken tomorrow?”_

_“Most probably.” confirmed Rowena._

_I let out a breath of relief, happy to learn that Harrianah was just fine._

_“You like the girl. Don’t you?” asked Rowena suddenly. I froze._

_“I-I wouldn’t say so.” I stuttered. “We barely know each other yet...”_

_“You don’t deny that something is developing between the both of you, right?” asked Rowena, giving me, a knowing smile and it told me that she knew. I could do nothing but nod to her._

_In truth, I had myself realised almost instantly that I had started developing feelings for Harrianah and, if what she had shouted from her room was right, so did she for me. I had wondered why it had been the case. After all, why would you instantly start to have feelings for someone the same day you met them? I couldn’t help but wonder if the legends about ‘Love at first sight ’ were real. If it was the case, it might be what was happening toward each other. That was something I spent some time thinking about when we got back to work on the seventh-floor. This time, today, we were assisted by Godric and Helga._

_Godric hadn’t exactly left me in peace ever since Harrianah arrived. He always looked at me with a big grin and, as I had expected, Godric got the time of his life teasing me without mercy. More often than not, I had to ask Helga to reign in her husband. That day, we successfully managed to finish building all of the different walls of the seventh-floor, leaving the ceiling, roof, enchantments, furniture and Rowena’s Room of Requirements to complete. The construction itself was the quickest step thanks to magic but the enchanting and completion of the Room of Requirement would take a few other months. By our timeline, we expected to complete the seventh-floor by the start of the summer, leaving us with enough time to finish the administration and preparations for our new school. That night, we all went to bed feeling more accomplished than in the previous few days._

_The next morning, I met with the other Founders (a title we adopted from Harrianah’s story about the future of Hogwarts) during breakfast as we discussed the idea of separating the students into smaller, more manageable groups. Things were going quite well and we had even decided to adopt the idea of Houses, which was something Harrianah had mentioned, based on ourselves. As we were speaking, the doors of the Great Hall suddenly opened wide open, revealing a figure I had most hoped to see._

_“Harry!” I exclaimed very loudly in relief, raising on my feet. Harrianah’s lovely green eyes found mine and she gave me a smile as she started walking toward us._

_“Are you alright?” I asked as she came toward us._

_“I’m still a bit tired and I’m bloody hungry!” she said, making all four of us chuckle._

_“Not surprising.” said Rowena. “With how much time you spent sleeping.”_

_“Yeah.” blushed Harrianah as I pulled the chair next to mine for her. “Thank you, Sal.” she said, smiling at me. My heart fluttered upon hearing the nickname she had given me and I quickly sat back down on my seat. “Sorry if I woke up too late. I was really tired yesterday.” she said as she took out a plate and gave herself a few eggs and small breads._

_All four of us looked at Harrianah incredulously before, unsurprisingly, Godric burst into laughter._

_“What is it?” asked Harrianah between bites as she devoured her breakfast. She hadn’t been kidding when she said that she was hungry!_

_“Harry...” I started. “You arrived here two days ago.”_

_Harrianah froze before swallowing her bite. “I slept for more than a day?”_

_“Yes.” spoke Helga. “Rowena and Salazar even checked on you yesterday in the early afternoon.” she said. Harrianah looked at me with surprise. I was pretty sure that my ears had turned red at the attention she was giving me._

_“You see,” said Rowena with a mischievous tone which almost made me groan. “Salazar was so worried about you that he wanted to be completely sure that you were fine so we checked on you...”_

_I suspected that my whole face turned red at Rowena’s statement. I noticed that Harrianah’s cheeks turned pink which somehow made her look even prettier. I barely heard what Helga whispered to Rowena. “That was mean!” she had said with laughter._

_“Anyway!” I said loudly, trying to change the subject. “We were talking about the Houses...”_

_“Oh!” said Harrianah in surprise. “You already decided to go with that idea, then?”_

_“We did.” said Helga. “We discussed about it and we decided that we would be dividing the student population into four groups of Houses, as you probably already know.”_

_“I do.” smirked Harrianah._

_“We will also need to decide on names and emblems for the four Houses.”_

_“Well, for emblems, we can use our Animagus forms.” said Godric._

_“All four of you are Animagi?” asked Harrianah with surprise._

_“We are.” I answered. “Godric is a lion, Rowena is an eagle, Helga is a badger and I am a snake.”_

_“So that’s where they came from!” exclaimed our new friend._

_“Sorry?”_

_“I always wondered where the mascots of the Houses came from. I didn’t know they were your Animagus forms.”_

_“Are you an Animagus as well?” I asked._

_Harrianah shook her head. “My father and friends were but not I. I was interested in becoming one but I just didn’t have enough time with Voldemort running around and, after that...” she trailed off before looking in the distance, her eyes unfocused. I realised that Harrianah had probably lost herself in her memories and decided to continue speaking in an attempt to bring her back to the present._

_“Well...” I said softly “We can tutor you now that you are here, if you are still interested.”_

_Harrianah’s eyes snapped back into focus and she looked at me. She smiled and nodded. “Thanks.”_

_“No problem.” I spoke._

_“Being an Animagus has its advantages.” said Rowena. “Most people also adopt traits from their inner animal after becoming Animagi. We all did.” she said, pointing at the four of us._

_“Godric got the strength of his lion, Helga got the passiveness and aggressivity of her badger, Rowena got her eagle’s excellent vision and I learned the language of my snake although, in my case, it is rare enough that most people believe me to be a parselmouth.”_

_“You aren’t?” said Harrianah in shock. I shook my head._

_“I can speak parseltongue but only thanks to my Animagus form. Without it, I wouldn’t be able to and unlike parselmouths, I won’t be able to pass the trait to my children.” I explained._

_“But, in the future...” started Harrianah, a deep look of concentration visible on her face. “Do you know any true parselmouths?” she asked. I shook my head. I observed her as she frowned. She was most likely reviewing her knowledge and did so for nearly a whole minute before, to my surprise, her eyes became wide-open and her jaw dropped._

_“Harry?” I asked, not knowing if I should be concerned or not._

_Harrianah turned around and looked at me. Her face suddenly turned bright red as she looked away and let out a squeaked a small “I’m fine!”_

_I was sceptical of her statement but let it go. “Being able to speak the tongue of the serpents has its advantages. For instance, nobody can understand me so I can say, for instance, that ~_ I think you are very beautiful and I’m starting to have feelings toward you. _~ ”_

_Harrianah turned back toward me, shock evident on her face. “You think I’m beautiful?” she said. I assume that she blurted it out before she was able to stop herself as she immediately put her hand over her mouth, looking more embarrassed than ever._

_“You’re a parselmouth!?” we all exclaimed at the same time. I was too shocked by the revelation to think about the fact that Harrianah had heard my confession. Our new friend looked down in embarrassment and nodded._

_“Brilliant!” I spoke, looking at her with awe. It seemed to brighten her as she looked back up, although she was still blushing._

_“Why are you embarrassed of your gift, child?” asked Rowena._

_“It... It’s just that parselmouths don’t have the best reputation in my time.” she said. “It’s often associated with the Dark Arts.”_

_“Let me guess...” I said with a semi-frustrated tone, although not at Harrianah herself. “It’s one of the reasons people in the future believe that I am a dark wizard, right?” When she nodded, I added “Stupid... Completely stupid...”_

_“Sorry.” she apologised._

_I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she was apologising for a thousand years of historical distortions. “You don’t have to apologise, Harry. It’s not like it’s your fault.”_

_“Thanks, Sal.” she said, making my heart flutter again. “Have you decided for names for the Houses?” she asked quite suddenly, startling all of us._

_“Houses?” asked Godric. “Oh right!” he said. “We were talking about the Houses.”_

_“Yes, you were.” snorted Harrianah. “So, have you?”_

_“We didn’t.” answered Helga. “We are thinking about finding names that relate to our animals but we haven’t found them yet.”_

_“Speak for yourself Helga.” said Rowena with a roll of the eyes. “I already decided mine._ Ravenclaw _for the black claws of the eagle.”_

_Harrianah nodded. As she didn’t look surprised, I guessed that she already knew all four names but wanted us to figure them out ourselves.”_

_“My lion’s fur looks almost golden.” said Godric. “So, I might go with that. Goldenlion maybe? Nah, it doesn’t sound right.”_

_“We have time to figure it out anyway.” I spoke. “It’s going to take me some time to decide myself. There aren’t a lot of good names you can come up for a snake. After all, what name would one create based on a small, slithering animal..._ Wait _, hold on!” I said, realising something. The word ‘slithering’ sounded too similar to something else for it to be a coincidence. Turning to Harrianah, I said “When I showed you your room, you called me Salazar_ Slytherin _, right?”_

_Harrianah’s eyes widened slightly. “Crap.” she said with a smile. “I wanted see how you came up with the names.”_

_“So, it’s the name_ Slytherin _for my House then?” I asked. She nodded in confirmation. “Not bad.” I spoke with a proud smile. Indeed, I liked the name and_ Salazar Slytherin _sounded better than_ Salazar the Bastard _as I was known where I was born and raised._

_“Can you tell us the name of my House?” asked Godric with excitation._

_“Nope.” answered Harrianah in a mischievous tone. “You will have to figure it out yourself!”_

_“Oh, come on!” let out a very disappointed Godric. “It’s not fair!” pouted the more the twenty-seven years-old man. “Salazar already know his’!”_

_“Because I accidently said it out loud two days ago!” said Harrianah with laughter. “Tell you what. I’m going to give you a clue.” she said, making Godric look at her with anticipation. “There is a magical animal that look a lot like a lion. Think about it.” Godric nodded before he visibly took a look of deep concentration._

_I raised my eyebrows and whispered in her ear. “Is it the Gryffin?” I asked. At Harrianah’s nod, I drew back slightly, thinking about it. Godric had mentioned that the fur of his Animagus form looked a lot like it was golden. Hoping to have figured it out, I whispered in her ear again. “Is it..._ Gryffindor _?” As an answer, Harrianah nodded and giggled._

_“I figured it out!” I said very loudly, not willing to let go of an opportunity to taunt Godric. It was payback for all the teasing he did about Harrianah and myself._

_“WHAT!?” yelled out a shocked Godric. “Tell me!” he whined._

_“No way!” I laughed. “You figure it out. Meanwhile, Rowena, Harrianah and myself will go work on Rowena’s room.” I said as I raised from my chair, quickly followed by my two friends._

_“Salazar, please!” pleaded Godric. I only shook my head in amusement as we exited the Great Hall and climbed upstairs. Rowena’s Room of Requirements is a complicated masterpiece. Even if I did half of the enchantments on the Room, I still have problems figuring out how it works. As Rowena is also writing her own journal, I figure that she probably explained it in a lot more details than I am doing in my own journal._

_Harrianah’s knowledge of the Room from the future seemed to have greatly pleased Rowena. Originally, the Room was only meant to take the shape of a dormitory, the size depending on how many people the castle needed to house but Harrianah’s tales about the Room of Requirements as she knew it seemed to have given Rowena a new challenge and I just knew that the Room would take at least twice as long to complete now..._

_The three of us spent the whole day working on the Room, which I’m sure that Rowena described in detail herself, before we came back down to the Great Hall in the evening. To my (and Harrianah’s) amusement, Godric still looked put out that neither of us were willing to give him an easy way out and reveal the name of his House. During diner, Harrianah and I engaged in a discussion and talked about our past. Well, I mostly talked about mine as I had already learned most of it the day I met her in the Hospital Wing._

_I told her how I was born of a wealthy father from the nobility of the Kingdom of Mercia and a commoner mother. I spoke about how my father had hated the woman he had been forced to marry and had instead had a relationship with my mother after they fell in love for each other. It turned into a scandal when my mother became pregnant with me and I was told that my father’s wife tried to kill my mother before I was born. Thankfully, my father had assured her safety and I was born a healthy boy. My mother raised me into hiding and I was sometimes visited by my father. I was found by Old Man Benjamin by accident when the old man was visiting our village. Old Man Benjamin offered to get me trained which my parents accepted. Shortly after, my father passed away. My father never had any other children so I inherited everything he had owned, to his wife’s horror. Sadly, my mother followed a few years later, by which point I was fully engrossed in my apprenticeship._

_Harrianah then told me about her own parents, James Potter and Lily Evans. Harrianah told me about how both of her parents had been sorted into Godric’s House and how her father had quickly fallen for her mother but that his love for her had been unreciprocated for a long time. Apparently, her father hadn’t done himself any favours by always having an attitude in front of Lily, not only hiding his true self from her but also making her dislike the façade he was showing to her. Harrianah didn’t know a lot of details about how their relationship changed but from what he learned from her godfather, her father James had ‘grown-up’ and stopped being immature which revealed his true self to her mother. All she knew was that by their graduation of Hogwarts, the couple was engaged._

_At the end of our supper, our conversation was interrupted when Harrianah let out a loud yawn. It was at which point I decided to help her go back to her room. Harrianah gave me a tired yet grateful smile as I guided her toward her room. The poor, tired witch collapsed on her bed once we were in her room and I wouldn’t have been surprised if she had already been sleeping by the time I left to my room to write this entry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is figuring out that if she is the only true female parselmouth known by Salazar, and that only true parselmouths can pass on their gift to their children (which Salazar isn't), then it means that she eventually marry Salazar and has children with him as his descendants as known for being parselmouths! :)


	5. Interlude 1: The Cafeteria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of a few interludes in between entries.

“That’s the end of the entry, Chief Warlock.” spoke Sirius Black after he finished reading.

“Thank you, Lord Black.” said Dumbledore. After looking at his watch, he added “I now vote for an hour-long recess before we start reading the next entry. Everyone be back in one hour precisely.” At the sound of the gavel hitting the desk, everyone raised on their feet. Sirius and Remus quickly exited the  Wizenmagot chamber together and since both were starving, they decided to go to the Ministry’s cafeteria.

“What a day, huh?”

“Sirius, it’s only noon.” snorted Remus.

“Well, it’s not every day that you learn that your goddaughter travelled back in time and married one of the most famous wizards in history and, until recently, believed that he was a dark wizard.”

“I know.” he said. “I’m surprised to learn all of this about Salazar Slytherin. He kind of remind me of James.”

“He does, doesn’t it? At least the James from post-fifth-year. The one that grew up.”

“And we always said that Harry reminded us of Lily, and not just because of how she looked like.”

“Yeah, Mrs. Slytherin is just like Lily.”

Remus frowned. “Do you have a problem with Salazar Slytherin and Harry being married?” he asked.

Sirius shook his head. “Surprisingly not.” he said. “I mean, if I had learned about it before we started reading the Journal, then yes, I would have had a problem with it. But now, getting to know the real Salazar, I don’t.”

“I agree with you, Sirius.” said a voice from behind the mentioned Marauder.

“Arthur. Neville.” acknowledged Remus with a smile as Arthur Weasley and Neville Longbottom took the remaining two seats at their small table. “What do you all think about this?” he asked.

“I trust Harry’s judgement.” answered Neville almost immediately. “If she’s happy with Salazar, which I don’t doubt after reading the first few entries, then I’m happy for her.”

“I agree.” said Arthur. “Hermione and... Hermione and R-Ron’s deaths really affected Harry and we the Weasleys were so blinded by our grief that we didn’t even realise that our honorary Weasley had been affected just as much as us until it was too late. We had sworn that we would be there for her, to be her family for her but we failed. We failed her and she only had you three, her godfather, honorary uncle and best friend to help her and  unfortunately, I now know that it wasn’t enough. Harry was hurting and those she considered family weren’t there for her so I’m really happy that she found someone to love and be loved back, someone to build her own family with.” said Arthur emotionally.

“Amen to that.” said Sirius as they all raised their water goblets before drinking.

“Molly and the children will be happy to learn about what happened to Harry.” said Arthur. The other three nodded. The Weasleys had taken Harry’s  dissapearance really badly it made them realise that they hadn’t been there for her. It made them feel incredibly guilty and Molly had spent days crying. Arthur hadn’t blamed her. Himself had felt like he had just lost another one of his children.

“I wonder how Ron would have reacted if he learned that his best friend married Salazar Slytherin.” said Neville before he suddenly chuckled and started imitating Ron.  _ “I can’t believe that Harry is married to that slimy snake!” _

“And Hermione would say  _ ‘Ronald!’. _ ” added Sirius before they all laughed.

Neville sighed. “I miss them. I can’t believe we are living in a world without the Golden Trio.”

“The Marauders of their generation.” said Sirius.

“Except that they weren’t gits like us.” added Remus.

“Amen to that.” said Arthur before they all drank from their goblets again.

“I can’t help but be worried, however.” said Remus.

“About what?”  questioned Arthur.

“Harry and Salazar.”

“What do you mean?” asked Sirius.

“Well... every legend is based on facts and for centuries, we believed that Salazar Slytherin was a dark wizard who believed in blood-purity.” said Remus. “If it’s the case, then what happened to form those legends? What if Salazar did indeed turn bad years after marrying Harry? I can’t help but fear that Harry could have been betrayed by her husband if Salazar did indeed turn dark...”

All four pandered on the question in silence while they all ate their lunch. “Hopefully, it isn’t the case.” finally said Neville after a few minutes.

“The only way to find out its to continue reading the Journal.” said Remus.

The quadruplet finished their lunches before they walked back toward the Chamber of the  Wizenmagot . As they retook their places, Dumbledore hit his gavel a few times on his desk. “Order, everyone. Order!” he said. “Now that we all hate and  drank, we can continue the reading of Salazar Slytherin’s Journal. Will someone read the next entry?”

“I will, Chief Warlock.” said Remus from the Potter seat.

“Mr. Remus Lupin to read the next entry of the Journal...” said Dumbledore as he levitated the modern- english copy of the Journal toward Remus...


	6. The Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moments from the present are now going to be kept for interludes (which will happen every three or four entries).

**_July 1_ _st_ _of the year 990_ **

_Harrianah_ _recently reminded me that I had forgotten to update this Journal since the day she had woken up from magical exhaustion. I was surprised as I had planned on writing several entries but never ended-up doing it. I think it was because not a lot of interesting things happened since her arrival during the winter season._

_The construction of the seventh-floor is now over. After finishing the building of the walls, the first thing we did was to build the roof of the castle. The wards we had placed around the seventh-floor to keep it warm and protected from snow had taken a heavy toll during the winter. Thankfully, with the construction of the roof, we managed to seal off the floor from the outside weather which allowed us to remove the wards. As we had originally planned, the entire seventh-floor was built to host as many families in the castle as possible._

_With_ _Harrianah_ _joining us, giving us an additional wand to work with, we were able to finish the renovations of the castle a few days ago. Smaller, less important projects like the Room of Requirement (Don’t tell Rowena what I really think about it) are still left to complete but as they wouldn’t matter in a school_ _environment_ _, we didn’t spend more time than necessary on it._

_Godric recently started building the greenhouses where the Herbology class would be taught. During the winter, Godric had written a list of plants he wanted to have for Herbology and when the snow melted, he gave the list to one of his contacts to gather as many of the plants as possible. Having very little knowledge about Herbology myself, I didn’t bother trying to help my_ _honorary_ _brother as I knew I would be more of a bother than anything else._

_Meanwhile, we (the Founders) finally completed our staff for our first school year. In the end, we found seven witches and wizards (excluding ourselves and the founders) to teach the classes we couldn’t. Thankfully, we managed to find enough professors to relieve us all of one class which will allow us more time to manage the school._

_The final roster of professors include:_

_Professor Godric Gryffindor for Herbology (Head of House Gryffindor)._

_Professor Rowena Ravenclaw_ _for Charms (Head of House Ravenclaw)._

_Professor Helga Gryffindor for Arithmancy (Head of House Hufflepuff)._

_Professor Salazar Slytherin_ _for Transfiguration (Head of House Slytherin)._

_Professor_ _Harrianah_ _Potter for Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_Professor Alfred Godwin_ _for Divination._

_Professor Frode_ _Svendson_ _for Potions._

_Professor Leonard of York for Care of Magical Creatures._

_Professor Adelaide Thorpe for Astronomy._

_Professor Leif Trygveson for Runes._

_and Professors Robert Greenest and Richard of Ipswich for Healing. (Alternating every two week)_

_We also all settled on the names of our Houses. Godric took nearly a month to find the name Gryffindor, to my and_ _Harrianah’s_ _amusement. The four of us (the Founders) also decided to use our House names as our family names, the only exception being Helga as she took the new name of her husband: Gryffindor._

_Meanwhile, our time-traveller had an easy time adjusting to the different time period. There were a few problems in the first few weeks however when_ _Harrianah_ _would casually speak the word ‘Muggle’ in front of her fellow teachers and employees. Godric, Helga, Rowena and I knew that she didn’t mean anything by it but the others thought that she was racist toward non-_ _magicals_ _, which resulted in her being somewhat estranged from others. After it happened a few times,_ _Harrianah_ _decided to tell the truth about her time-travel to the others and explained how the meaning of the word ‘Muggle’ had changed in the past and that she had no problems with non-_ _magicals_ _. That had calmed the staff although a few of them still looked suspicious._

_It was a welcome surprise to see that_ _Harrianah_ _had no problems blending in her new time period. She confessed to me a few days after her arrival that she had extensively studied our century so that she wouldn’t be entirely lost and out of place. Like she had said, she had called-in her ‘inner Hermione’ and studied from sunrise to sundown, except when she was working on the time-travel ritual. While_ _Harrianah_ _had no problems passing for someone from our time-period, she had a problem making friends with others. From what we knew about her past, it was understandable why as her relatives the Dursleys had made sure that she wouldn’t have any during her childhood and she had really only made two true and complete friends in her Hogwarts years in being Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. I had a feeling that_ _Harrianah_ _was afraid to replace them as if she was tarnishing their memories._

_It all changed in April when_ _Harrianah_ _told me that she and Adelaide had become friends. It was a relief for me and I was happy to learn that Adelaide Thorpe, the teacher for the Astronomy Class, had managed to get close to her. During the first month,_ _Harrianah_ _had really only interacted with the four of us on a daily basis and I could tell that she was apprehensive about talking to complete strangers, even if she was their colleague. Eventually,_ _Harrianah_ _was forced to approach Adelaide for help and our new friend quickly realised that Adelaide was a good, friendly and feisty woman. As it is now, the two are nearly inseparable._

_My own relationship with_ _Harrianah_ _was able to improve in the next few months. Since I had quickly realised that I was developing romantic feelings for her, and that she was returning them, I decided to court her. The problem was that traditionally, I needed to ask the permission to her father to do so but not only was her father deceased, but James Potter wouldn’t be born until nearly a thousand years later. Plus, I had a feeling that trying to formally court her would do more harm than good. From the little_ _Harrianah_ _shared about her time period, I had realised that people in her time aren’t as “stuck-up” (as she would call us) and that the road to_ _Harrianah’s_ _heart would be to develop a relationship between the both of us and not try to impress her with grand gestures._

_This is what led me to develop my own friendship with_ _Harrianah_ _. Apart from Adelaide, I was and am the only other good friend of hers. Don’t get me wrong,_ _Harrianah_ _is friends with Godric, Helga and Rowena but she isn’t as close to them as she is to us._

_I always have a good time when I work with_ _Harrianah_ _or just mess around with her. I can tell that she likes me and lot and so do I for her but I haven’t got the courage to do more than being a friend. Thanks to Adelaide and myself,_ _Harrianah_ _has slowly started to heal from the death of her best friends. When she had first arrived,_ _Harrianah_ _would break down every time her best friends were mentioned, something that always broke my heart. Now, I believe that she looks back at them with fondness rather than sadness._

_Godric and I have continued to practice our swordsmanship as has been our tradition for the last few years. To our surprise,_ _Harrianah_ _had been interested in joining almost immediately after she learned of our sessions. Godric and I took her as our apprentice and we started training her. The future Defence Professor had shown herself to have an affinity with one-handed swords and would often use hers alongside a round wooden shield. Within a few weeks,_ _Harrianah_ _had managed to defeat the both of us a few times, something that made me incredibly proud of. Godric and I would still win the majority of our duels but just the fact that she was able to beat us so soon showed great promise. When we told her that,_ _Harrianah_ _had only replied by saying that she had some experience with swords before._

_When the snow melted and the temperature returned to normal, we moved our practices outside. A few days ago, I used the opportunity to both attempt to prank_ _Harrianah_ _and test her attraction toward me._

_That morning, Godric and I had gone outside to the small practice ring we had built. (_ _Harrianah_ _had said that it was at the future location of the ‘Quidditch’ ring, whatever that was.) The weather outside was fantastic and the wind was softly blowing around us, keeping us both warm and cool, being neither hot nor cold._

_For the first thirty minutes, Godric and I spared. Both him and I were proficient in the use of two-handed longsword. Of course, for our sparring, we would use older swords without any sharp edges to avoid any serious injuries. The only equipment we were allowed to wear was helmets. The rest was to be left unprotected. That day, Godric and I had been sparing for nearly thirty minutes straight when Harrianah and Helga arrived. Helga had come to watch us from time to time and always cheered on Godric._

_By that point, I had realised that I was pretty sweaty and decided to use it to my advantage._

_“Godric! Stop!” I spoke while blocking an attack from the side._

_Godric drew back his sword before looking at me with a look of satisfaction. “Are you_ _admitting_ _defeat?”_

_“In your dreams.” I spoke with a snort. Turning toward_ _Harrianah_ _and Helga, I said “Come to see young men duelling?”_

_“Young man?” asked Harrianah with a smile. “You, maybe. Godric? Nah.”_

_Godric sputtered as the girls and myself laughed. “I’m not even thirty years old yet!”_

_“No matter the age, I wouldn’t miss my husband duelling for nothing. I do quite like him being all sweaty. It just makes me want to grab him and... uh...” said Helga before turning red._

_“Yes?” asked the green-eyed girl, barely stopping herself from laughing._

_“That can be arranged.” said Godric to his wife with a wink. As a response, Helga entered the arena, snogged Godric (which made both_ _Harrianah_ _and I wolf-whistle to them) before she dragged him back toward the castle, probably to bed him. Shaking my head in fondness, I turned toward Harrianah._

_“Want to replace the_ _unloyal_ _prat?”_

_“Sure!” she said, smiling at me. Taking out her practice sword and shield,_ _Harrianah_ _entered the arena. It was time to go do my prank._

_“Wait.” I said_ _suddenly_ _as she was putting herself in a defensive position._

_“What is it?” she asked._

_“Well, it’s quite hot out there.” I_ _spoke_ _. I was lying but since I was sweating from the activity it didn’t sound false._

_“Since when was that I problem for you?” she taunted._

_“It isn’t. I was just warning you.” I replied with a lopsided grin._

_“Warning me against what?” she asked as I removed my shirt. As I threw it outside of the ring, I heard her gasp and observed her reaction._ _Harrianah’s_ _beautiful bright green eyes were wide open and fixed on my chest. I saw her tongue subtly rub against her lips as her eyes were travelling up and down._

_Quite proud of myself and bloody happy to see that_ _Harrianah_ _was nearly drooling at the sight of my naked torso, I said “Do you like what you see?” Jumping up in surprise,_ _Harrianah_ _looked at me with embarrassment before she turned even more red than Helga had done previously. “You know, you only have to ask if you want... Ow!” I said as I rubbed my forehead._

_Harrianah_ _had crouched down, taken a small rock and thrown it at my face, taking me by surprise. Before I could ask why she had done so, I saw_ _Harrianah_ _in a fighting stance and just about to swing her sword at me. Not wasting any more time, I grabbed my longsword and placed it in the trajectory of_ _her’s_ _, blocking the attack. The fight was on!_

_Here is the thing about trying to prank_ _Harrianah_ _Potter. She is from a family of pranksters. Her father was a prankster, her mother was a secret prankster, her godfather was a prankster, her honorary uncle was a prankster and two of her good friends from her time period were pranksters. I should have realised that doing a prank on_ _Harrianah_ _would mean retaliation. I had shown myself half-naked in front of her to embarrass her and she was about to return the joke but more!_

_The afternoon of the next day, I had met with the other founders. We had decided to meet outside to take advantage of the good weather. All of us had been tired of being in the castle after spending the whole winter indoors. We were discussing about how we would administrate the school once it was open and in session._

_“We could just rule it all together, but each of us could take different decisions than others wouldn’t agree to.” said Rowena with a frown._

_“Yes.” I spoke. “I can see it causing problems, especially during disagreements.”_

_“And if we go by votes, we could, most often than not, end up on a draw.” said Helga. “It would just cause_ _futher_ _problems while slowing everything down.”_

_“We also have our classes to deal with and our Head of House duties.” said Godric. “I believe it would be better if we had a fifth-person. I mean,_ _Harrianah_ _had mentioned that Hogwarts was ruled by a Headmaster in her time. We could elect one to make most of the decisions making, as long as they aren’t too major.”_

_“It’s not a bad idea. The Headmaster or Headmistress would have to answer to us in case of problem or major decision making but for the rest, I think it could work.” I said before adding “The only person within our current staff that I would thrust in that role is Harrianah.”_

_“Is it because you believe she would do the job properly or because you like her?” asked Rowena with the hint of a smile. I scoffed._

_“Honestly. Do you really believe I would suggest someone for an important role just because of how I feel toward them? No, I suggested her because not only do I trust her more than the others, but because she already_ _knows_ _how a school is run. I mean, nobody here ever went to school, we were all under apprenticeships but_ _Harrianah_ _did and she was friend with her Headmaster so she would have a good idea of what is needed to be Headmistress.”_

_“That’s not a bad point.” said Helga before her eyes darted behind me and widened in surprise. “Speaking of_ _Harrianah_ _...” she said with laughter. Curious about what Helga had seen, I turned around._

_My jaw dropped on the floor._

_For a few seconds, I believed that we had been blessed with the visit of the most beautiful of all goddesses. It took me a few seconds to recognise who it was._ _Harrianah_ _was slowly walking toward us with a smug grin, although it wasn’t what I noticed first. It was her clothes or rather, her lack of._ _Harrianah_ _was only wearing two small and thin strips of black fabric. One of those strips was barely covering her breasts while the other was around her lower intimate parts. That was all she was wearing, putting her beautiful, soft creamy skin on display for all of us. While_ _Harrianah_ _was walking toward us, she was passing one of her hands in her black hair, making it even messier than usual. My eyes followed her body from the bottom of her smooth legs, up to her beautiful stomach to her muscled arms. That sight hardened my men’s part almost instantly as I dreamed of rubbing her stomach with my hands, of kissing her beautiful lips..._

_“What are you wearing!?” asked a shocked Rowena, startling me back into reality._

_Harrianah_ _glanced down. “It’s a bikini.” she said with a shrug. “Non-_ _magicals_ _women wear that when they go for a swim.” Thanks to that revelation, I now knew that I would invest my family fortune into the various industries which would make bikinis in the future._

_“Women wear that in the future?” asked Helga, her eyes looking at_ _Harrianah_ _with surprise._

_“Most of them do, yeah.”_

_“Brilliant.” I though. Or I believed I did until she turned toward me, making me realise that I had spoken out loud. As an answer,_ _Harrianah_ _give me a mischievous smile and said "Do you like what you see?". That’s when I understood that I had been pranked, that_ _Harrianah_ _had used my idea of being half-naked in front of her and gone further with it to prank me back. Yet, my eyes were locked onto the body of the sublime diva known as_ _Harrianah_ _Potter as she slowly continued her walk toward the lake. As she passed us, I was offered the sight of her back and beautiful arse. My privates between my legs were becoming quite uncomfortable._

_“Does someone want to swim?” she asked, walking in the lake. I whimpered, knowing that I couldn’t join her as we were still technically in a meeting._

_“Yeah...” I spoke in a dreamy voice. “She’s going to be our Headmistress...”_

_And, that day, I realised that my feelings had become more than just mere attraction. Her prank had shown me that I was in love with her..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up on The Wife of Slytherin: The school has a new moto and Harrianah realise that she's in love with Salazar...


	7. The Dragon

**_July 5th of the year 990_ **

_Bloody Godric Gryffindor! I swear, this man is going to be the death of me. Him and his bloody ideas! He’s lucky that something good came out of it or I would had killed him myself!_

_Whoever read my journal is probably wondering what the hell I am talking about..._

_Well, let’s backtrack a few days._

_On the first day of the month, it was agreed that_ _Harrianah_ _would become the first Headmistress of Hogwarts. Or, should I say, I forced the other three Heads to make her Headmistress, not that they really fought against it in the first place._ _Harrianah_ _was shocked when we told her of our decision and initially protested the promotion as she didn’t believe that she knew enough to be Headmistress. She finally relented when we told her that apart from the four Head of Houses (us, the Founders), nobody else on staff had any administrative experience and that she was the only one in the school that knew how to be Headmistress, even if she had never studied for the position. We also told her that she was the only one we really trusted with the leadership of the school._

_Harrianah_ _took her new position with stride. It became obvious to all of us that she was a born-leader. Her promotion came with some protest from the rest of the staff as_ _Harrianah_ _was the youngest and hadn’t even reached two decades of life yet. There was also some remaining tension left from when_ _Harrianah_ _spoke the word ‘muggle’ in the first month after her arrival. The only professor who didn’t complain somehow was, unsurprisingly, Adelaide._

_One of the first decisions_ _Harrianah_ _made as Hogwarts’ first Headmistress was to help share the word around the British Isles that Hogwarts would open at the coming fall on September 1_ _st_ _._ _Harrianah_ _also started planning extracurricular activities for the students to enjoy although she had said that they wouldn’t be ready in time for the upcoming school year._

_On her second day as Headmistress,_ _Harrianah_ _shared that she wanted to send representatives of the school to all non-magical homes where magical children stayed in. She felt like their families should be told about magic in case they were unaware of it. It was agreed that the four Heads would go meet the families as_ _Harrianah_ _felt it was a better idea if one of the Founders went as they would have an easier time answering questions about the school._

_Two days ago,_ _Harrianah_ _, Rowena and Helga left the castle to visit the first families. Helga had gone to meet the families living at Hogsmeade while Rowena and Harrianah visited other families around the British Isles. Godric and I were planned to go tomorrow while the other three stayed in the castle. We always wanted at least two Heads present in the castle at all time._

_While_ _Harrianah_ _, Rowena and Helga were away, I had begun working on my plans for the Transfiguration class. I had gotten help from_ _Harrianah_ _when she had finally relented and decided to share a bit of her experience while attending Hogwarts as a student. I had been working on a pile of parchment when Godric suddenly came in, barging in my classroom like he owned the place. …_ _Well,_ _he does but that’s not the point! I jumped in surprise when the door hit the wall._

_“Godric? What are you doing?” I asked, looking up from my pile of parchment. Godric looked excited and I couldn’t help but feel dreadful. An excited Godric was never a good thing as it usually meant that there was something dangerous going on. Godric was too brave and reckless for his own good._

_“Salazar!” said Godric loudly. “Alfred just told me that he spotted a dragon a few miles away from the castle!” Okay, that wasn’t what I had expected at all._

_“What? What do you mean, Alfred spotted a dragon?” I asked. I didn’t like the idea of having such a dangerous beast close to a castle full of students. We had installed protective wards, of course, but dragons were magically powerful enough to be able to breach them if they wanted to. Having a full-grown dragon close to the grounds could end up in a disaster which, obviously, wasn’t something anyone wanted. But, yet, Godric looked excited at the prospect. Only him..._

_“That’s what I said. There is a dragon a few miles away!”_

_“Okay...? Why are you telling me this? I don’t think I’m the one you should ask to get it killed.” I spoke._

_Godric looked at me like I had just said the worst curse in existence. He looked absolutely baffled. “Get it killed?” he said weakly. “Are you crazy!?”_

_“What do you want to do with the dragon then? Keep it? Oh yes, I’m sure it would be a great animal for the students to study!” I said with sarcasm._

_“That’s what I thought!” said Godric happily._

_“Wait, what? I was kidding! You can’t keep a dragon in a castle full of children!”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Why not? Why not!?” I repeated with anger. “Can’t you imagine the great risk to the lives of our students a dragon would pose? What are you thinking? Honestly!”_

_“Well, we can’t kill it either!”_

_“And why can’t we?”_

_“It’s a dragon!” said Godric as if it explained everything. I groaned._

_“_ _And..._ _?”_

_“And we can’t kill it.”_

_“That’s not an explanation! Unless you have a better idea how to get rid of it...”_

_“Well, we could push it away, make him move somewhere else.”_

_I raised an eyebrow. “And how do you think we could manage that?”_

_“Well,” he started with a bit of hesitation. “You can speak parseltongue...”_

_“No! Fuck no!” I spoke. I realised what his plan was. He wanted me to_ ask _the bloody dragon to move someplace else away!_

_“It could work!”_

_“And I could get killed!”_

_“Maybe you are just scared.” said Godric, challenging me like a young child..._

_“I’m not scared!”_

_“_ _Yes,_ _you are!”_

_“No, I’m not!”_

_“Prove it,_ little brother _!”_

_...and I fell for it, like an idiot. Honestly, I should be more cunning than that! “Fine!” I said as I rose from my desk. “You realise that I hate you, right?”_

_“Aww, love you too Salazar.” answered Godric, passing his hand in my hair and messing it._

_“Why did you that for?”_

_“Why do you mind? Your hair is always messy.”_

_“Not today it wasn’t!”_

_“Well,_ _Harrianah_ _isn’t here to get impressed so it doesn’t matter.”_

_“Shut up.” I_ _spoke_ _. I was getting really annoyed that my face would still sometimes turn red when I was embarrassed like I was still a child._

_And so, Godric dragged me away from my classroom and toward the border of the wards. We alerted the staff that we would be temporarily away from the castle before we left._

_“Shouldn’t we get our weapons if we are going to face a dragon?” I asked as we came close to the forest._

_“We aren’t going to kill it!”_

_“I know that.” I said, rolling my eyes. “But better safe than sorry, right? Our wands would be useless anyway as dragon hide is resistant to magic.”_

_Godric thought about it for a few moments before he relented. “Fine.” he said. Then, Godric did the most stupid thing I ever witnessed in my life and said “Accio Godric and Salazar’s swords!”_

_“GODRIC, NO!” I shouted in horror. Barely had I done so that I heard the whistle of upcoming objects. Quickly, without thinking, I jumped on Godric and dragged him down. I then heard our swords fly over us and impact something with a loud ‘THUNK’ sound. Raising back up, I turned around to see both of our longswords impaled in the tree close to us._

_“YOU UTTER MORON!” I yelled, my heart beating as if I had_ _run_ _a marathon. “WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?”_

_“I didn’t think things through.” answered Godric abashedly. He looked ashamed of himself, with good reasons!_

_“Well, I can see that! You are lucky that Harry wasn’t there or it wouldn’t have been pretty for you!” I said, seeing Godric’s face turn white. We had only seen_ _Harrianah_ _angry once and it had been enough for both of us._

_“Right.” said Godric quietly. “Let’s get this over with.”_

_I couldn’t help but glare at Godric while we attempted to remove our swords from the tree. It took us a few minutes to successfully do so as Godric had been powerful enough to summon them at a speed which made the swords get impaled near the hilt. At some point, Godric suggested using magic but one glare from me was enough to shut him off. After we finally managed to remove our swords, we continued our walk. Godric grabbed my arm once we crossed the ward-line and we apparated away._

_We arrived on a small hill. “It’s a few_ _minutes' walk_ _.” told me Godric as we began moving._

_“And how do you know that?” I asked quietly._

_“I verified that the dragon was there first.”_

_“And what species is it?”_

_“Hungarian Horntail.” answered Godric cheerfully._

_“What!? Are you sure it’s a_ Hungarian _Horntail?” I hissed with an emphasis on the word ‘Hungarian’. “They aren’t even native from Britain!”_

_“I know that!” Godric whispered back to me. “But it was one. I saw it. It was black and had horns.”_

_“Great.” I whispered sarcastically._

_Godric and I arrived near a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a big, black dragon. It was sleeping around its nest. “A nesting mother? Where are the flying brooms when you need them?” I said in reference to_ _Harrianah’s_ _exploits in the Triwizard Tournament._

_“It’s sleeping.” whispered Godric as we approached it slowly._

_“I can see that!” I whispered back. “Do you think it can sense us?”_

_“Maybe but nesting mothers sometime go into deep sleep. I think this is what is going on.” he said. “Hey, do you think it’s the same dragon that_ _Harrianah_ _faced in a thousand years? Since, you know, dragons can live for_ _thousands_ _of years and all...”_

_“Who cares.” I said but, looking at the dragon, I could see that it did fit the description of the dragon_ _Harrianah_ _faced. Then again,_ _Harrianah_ _hadn’t given a precise description either. “How do we proceed?”_

_By that point, we were only a few feet away from the dragon. “We need to wake her up.” said Godric._

_“But how?” I asked. “We don’t want the dragon to think that we are attacking it.”_

_Godric shrugged. We continued to walk around slowly and quietly, thinking about our little problem._

_Then, Godric had his second stupid idea of the day. “We could try tickling it awake.”_

_“Tickling it awake?” I said, my throat becoming sore. I could already tell that it was a horrible idea. “Don’t you think that there is another...” but Godric had already been set on his mind. “What are you doing?” I whispered harshly. Godric was so close to the head of the dragon that a single snort from it could burn Godric to a crisp._

_“Ticking it awake!” answered Godric as he walked near the eye and tickled near it. I froze at Godric’s audacity._

_Godric continued to tickle the dragon for a few seconds before he stopped and turned around. “Well,” he said. “It didn’t work. I think we will have to find another way to wake the dragon up if we want to talk to her.”_

_I was barely listening to him however as I had, to my horror, noticed the dragon’s eye open. The head of the dragon slowly started raising from the ground and Godric hadn’t noticed it._

_“Godric!” I hissed. “Come behind me!”_

_“What? Why for?” he asked. It was then that he noticed the shadow of the dragon moving. Turning around, he gasped in shock as the dragon was starting to stand. Its head pointed upward and it let out a_ _mightily_ _roar._

_“GODRIC, MOVE!” I yelled. Godric didn’t need any further prompting and ran toward me. The dragon turned toward us and roared again. I could hear it yell “~_ Who dares invade the nest of a Mighty Dragon!? _~”._

_“~_ Mighty Dragon! _~_ _” I tried to yell in_ _parseltongue_ _. “~_ We do not wish you or your eggs any harm! _~_ _”_

_“~_ LIES! _~_ _” it roared back before it took a swing toward us with its tail. “Get down!” yelled Godric but my reflexes were slower and I got hit in the stomach by the Hungarian Horntail._

_The pain was horrible. I could feel myself slip away from consciousness. I barely noticed Godric grab hold of me. The apparition finally pushed me over the edge and I fainted._

_Everything was dark. I couldn’t see anything. I couldn’t even remember where I was or how I had ended up in this situation. I’m not even sure I could remember who I was at the time. All I remember is seeing darkness. Then, two bright green orbs arrived. Then, I heard the voice._

_“Sal... come back to me... please... Sal...”_

_I felt like both the voice and orbs were familiar but couldn’t place them. I decided to try to approach them. The orbs became clearer as the_ _ethereal_ _voice was heard again._

_“Please... Sal... please... wake up...” pleaded the voice. I could tell that it was sad and, even without knowing why, I knew that I wanted to comfort the voice._

_I decided to use all my strength to get closer to the orbs. It wasn’t easy but I tried and then, the orbs became clearer and I saw that they were eyes. Bright green eyes. ‘Just like_ _Harrianah’s_ _... HARRIANAH!’_

_I suddenly woke up with a gasp. I recognised where I was. I was laying down on a bed in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. The place was dark but from the lighting, I could tell that the sun had just finished setting. I realised that the voice and orbs were actually Harrianah but before I could turn around to see her, something crashed into me. Touching the soft, creamy skin, I realised that it was Harrianah._

_"You’re awake!” she said loudly before kissing me. My eyes blew wide open. I hadn’t expected that to happen. I was too shocked to kiss her back which gave_ _Harrianah_ _the wrong idea._

_“I’m sorry!” she said, withdrawing herself from my lips. “I was just so worried and seeing you awake made me realise that I love you and I didn’t even check to see if you felt the same way before kissing you and I’m sorry...” she rambled but I interrupted her with a kiss of my own._ _Harrianah_ _froze but quickly kissed back._

_It was heaven. The small part of my consciousness that hadn’t frozen at the kiss was wondering if I had died and ended-up in heaven. It seemed too good to be true. Her lips felt so heavenly to the touch. I could feel the burn of passion and love within myself as_ _Harrianah’s_ _tongue_ _slipped_ _through her lips and rubbed on mine. My instinct told me to grant entrance to her tongue and so I did. I didn’t think it was possible but the kiss turned even better as we tasted each other. We continued for some time. It could have been a few seconds or a few hours and I wouldn’t even be able to tell the difference. We only stopped when the both of us needed to breathe._

_“Wow.” I whispered._

_“Wow.” repeated Harrianah in a dreamy voice._

_Looking at her, I realised that while she was rambling, she had told me something..._

_“I love you too.” I said with a_ _lopsided_ _grin._

_“Huh?” she whispered. I was confused for a moment about how tired she looked until it hit me that the sun wasn’t setting down outside but_ rising _and that_ _Harrianah_ _probably hadn’t been able to sleep at all that night as she had been too worried over my health._

_“I love you.” I repeated. I saw_ _Harrianah’s_ _eyes open in surprise._

_“You... you love me?” she asked weakly._

_“I do.” I said with such conviction that it surprised me myself._ _Harrianah_ _grinned before she kissed me again. “I love you too!” she_ _squeaked_ _before her head fell on my chest._

_“I can tell that you are about to fall asleep.” I whispered. “You should get to bed.”_

_“Too tired... don’t want to leave you.” she mumbled cutely in my chest, making me smile._

_“Then get in my bed.” I spoke._ _Harrianah’s_ _head raised again but this time she was blushing bright red. However, I could see a small hint of mischief within her tired eyes._

_“A few kisses and already trying to bed me?” she said. I spluttered and tried to deny it but nothing would come out coherently out of my mouth._ _Harrianah_ _giggled before she slowly slid into my bed. “Goodnight, Sal.”_

_“Goodnight, Harry.” I spoke. With a last smile,_ _Harrianah_ _fell asleep, her head resting on my chest. I smiled back at her and held her. I didn’t feel tired at all, surprisingly and stayed awake. About an hour after_ _Harrianah_ _fell asleep, I head footsteps. Turning toward the quarters of the Healers, I saw a man with long, dark brown hair in a ponytail walking toward us. It was Healer Richard of Ipswich. He froze in surprise when he saw that I was awake and_ _Harrianah_ _asleep in my bed._

_“It’s not what you think it is.” I whispered, my face feeling hot._

_Richard snorted. “Right. How are you feeling?” he asked as he sat down on the chair Harrianah had vacated._

_“Fine, surprisingly. I don’t even feel any pain.” I answered. The Healer nodded, not looking at all surprised._

_“Your injuries weren’t that bad.” he said. “Whatever injured you only knocked you out. You had a few broken bones but I easily fixed them with a few spells.”_

_“Thank you... wait. You don’t know what injured me?”_

_Richard shook his head. “Godric refused to speak. Not even Helga managed to make him. I gave him a calming draught before he retired to his room.”_

_“I see. That explain why_ _Harrianah_ _didn’t look pissed off when I woke up.”_

_Richard chuckled. “She loves you; you know? She came straight back to the castle when she heard that you were injured and refused to leave you alone, even when everyone else retired for the night.”_

_“I know she loves me.” I smiled._

_“Did... did you too kiss?” he asked. I grinned and nodded. To my surprise, Richard looked_ _disappointed_ _. “Damn.” he said._

_“What?” I asked, anger rising within me. Was someone else interested in_ _Harrianah_ _romantically?”_

_“I can’t believe I lost the bet!” said Richard. My anger immediately deflated and I felt almost ashamed of my reaction._

_“The bet?” I asked._

_Richard nodded. “The staff betted on when you would kiss. I put my bet on the second half of September.”_

_I was flabbergasted. Our staff had been betting on us? “When did it start? Who started it?”_

_“About a month after_ _Harrianah_ _arrived from the future and it was Godric who started it.”_

_“Of course.” I groaned. Of course, it was Godric. I wasn’t even surprised. “Who won?”_

_“I’m not sure but I think it would be Rowena as she had betted for the month of June. I don’t know if someone gave a more precise bet that it closer or not. Anyway...” said Richard, changing the subject. “I just wanted to make a check-up on you and see that everything was alright.”_

_Richard cast a few spells at me to check and nodded at the results, whatever they were. “If you don’t mind me asking, what injured you?”_

_“The tail of a Hungarian Horntail.”_

_“Hungarian...” he started in shock. “How did this happen?”_

_“Godric.” I simply answered. A look of comprehension crossed Richard’s face._

_“Of course. Well, I’m going to let you rest.” said Richard, rising from his seat and walking away. I sighed and turned toward_ _Harrianah_ _still sleeping peacefully on my chest._

_Or so I thought._

_The moment the door to Richard’s room closed,_ _Harrianah_ _raised her head._

_“How... how much did you hear?” I stuttered, knowing that I wouldn’t like what was coming next._

_“Enough.” answered_ _Harrianah_ _with a hint of ice in her tone. “Now, how did you get injured by a Hungarian Horntail?”_

_I gulped at the look she was giving me. I really didn’t want her angry at me. So, I told her everything... Well almost everything, I wasn’t about to tell her about Godric’s summoning charm. I might be myself furious at Godric but I did not wish to give her more ammunition against my brother. I told her how Godric came barging in my classroom, told me that a dragon was staying near the castle, how he had wanted to keep it while I wanted to kill it and how we compromised on just trying to send it away. I told her how Godric and I travelled to the dragon, found out it was a nesting mother and Godric’s brilliant idea to wake the dragon up by ticking it. Then I told her how I was hit and fainted when Godric apparated us away._

_About the same time as I finished my tale, the doors of the Hospital Wing opened,_ _admitting_ _Godric and Helga, quickly followed by Rowena. “Salazar!” shouted Godric, happy to see me awake. “Are you... oh, oh.” he said, his face turning green as_ _Harrianah_ _turned toward him and furiously raised up from the bed._

_“You tickled a dragon?” She might have whispered it but everyone in the Hospital Wing heard it clearly. Helga and Rowena turned toward Godric with a look of surprise._

_“Well...” he spluttered, trying to defend himself. “We needed to wake her and I thought that if we tickled her, she might not think that we were attacking her...”_

_“You tickled A FUCKING DRAGON!?” yelled_ _Harrianah_ _as Godric took a few steps away from her. “What the hell is wrong with you!?”_

_“Many things.” I said in a low voice. I was chuckling until_ _Harrianah_ _turned to glare at me. “And you! You knew it was dangerous yet you still went!”_

_“I’m sorry!” I spoke. “I knew it was dangerous but we needed the dragon to go away! It’s too dangerous to be this close to a school full of children.”_

_Harrianah’s_ _anger slowly started fading away upon hearing my argument. She walked back toward me and I took her in my arms which is when I noticed that she was slowly trembling. She truly had been afraid that I had gotten hurt. “Don’t do that again, please.” she pleaded to both of us._

_“Yes, Headmistress!” Godric and I both answered at the same time._ _Harrianah_ _chuckled quietly in my shoulder._

_“I’m sorry for worrying you.” I whispered in her ear. I felt her nod on my shoulder and, looking down, I could see that she was crying. With one hand, I slowly and gently lifted her chin until I was looking right at her in the eyes. I then kissed her, forgetting that we had an audience._

_“HA!” barked Rowena. “I won! Time to pay up!”_

_Both_ _Harrianah_ _and I groaned. “I forgot about the bet.” she whispered._

_“So did I.” I said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Salazar visit a few families, and the Heads/staff finish the last preparations before the school year starts.


	8. The Last Preparations

**_31st of August 990_ **

_A month ago, we celebrated Harrianah's eighteen birthday! Technically, she was already eighteen-and-a-half as she left her time period a few days after her birthday in 1998 and arrived in the middle of winter but we still decided to celebrate! Helga and I decided to make that day the beginning of a week off for the staff and the majority of them joined us to celebrate Harrianah's eighteen birthday. The others went and took the opportunity to visit their families. The celebrations lasted until late at night, at which point Harrianah and Helga had to curse Godric to make him stop drinking and go to bed. It had been a hilarious sight._

_The last two months have been great for Harrianah and I. We discovered that our new relationship was seen as a relief to the staff as they didn't have to see us dance around each other anymore. Apparently, they were also happy that our new romance calmed us and made us act less strictly toward everyone else._

_Meanwhile, the five Heads (Harrianah, Helga, Rowena, Godric and myself) continued the last preparations for the imminent arrival of our students and the beginning of the school year. The visits to families hosting magical children continued and Godric and I quickly took part in them. We decided to distribute the visits depending on the Head's culture. Helga, as the only Dane Head of House and Founder, visited every Danish families with magical children living with them. Rowena took charge of the Scots north of the Isles while Godric and I visited Anglo-Saxon families. Harrianah, being the only one from a culture and nationality that didn't exist yet, took charge of the unclaimed Irishs._

_While I do not know the precise number, I estimate that we, the Heads, visited a total of one-hundred-and-ten families. About half of the families accepted the offer and had their children registered as students in the upcoming school session. About a quarter of the families were hesitant, either because they didn't believe it would be worth it or because of financial reasons. We had to assure them that money was not a problem. Indeed, Godric, Harrianah and I were all wealthy (Harrianah had brought her gold from her time-period) so we wouldn't have a problem living comfortably, even without payment for our services._

_About one every ten families politely rejected our offer and sent us on our ways. The remaining took our offer very badly. Some non-magical families kicked us out of their land, often followed by their magical children as they didn't want them anymore. A few families even try to capture us to have us burned for witchcraft or even outright killed! Godric and I were the ones who were faced with this problem the most. Rowena's visits went only marginally better. Only the Danes (Helga) and the Irishs (Harrianah) didn't have a problem with magic as Harrianah only had been attacked once and Helga not at all. (To Godric and I's relief.)_

_Visits were not the only thing we were working on. The four Head of Houses began working on our students living space. This included a dormitory where our students would sleep and a common room where they could spend time either working on assignments, practicing magic or relaxing._

_We had taken that into consideration while rebuilding Hogwarts Castle. During the construction stage, we decided to add five towers that could be accessed from the third floor. At the time, we had planned on using all five towers equally but with the creation of the Houses, we came with the idea of giving a tower to each House while the remaining one would be used for the staff. And so, the North-East Tower became the Gryffindor Tower, the South-Est Tower became the Ravenclaw Tower, the South-West Tower became the Slytherin Tower, the North-West Tower became the Hufflepuff Tower and, finally, the North Tower became the Staff Tower._

_All four House towers were designed to be the same configuration. Past the entrance (which was different for all towers) was the common room. On each side began two sets of stairs. Each set of stairs climbed upward where it led to fourteen dormitories, seven accessible from each side. The towers had eight storeys. The most bottom one was the common room but the rest were dorms. Each storey would host a student year, and each of them would be divided in two by a wall in the middle, one for male students and the other for female students. Each side could then be accessed by one of the set of stairs._

_The entrances all differed however. Originally, Rowena, Helga, Godric and I talked together as a group to try to find a good way to guard the towers against students of the other Houses but we all came up with a different idea. Ultimately, we decided to all employ our idea to our tower. I personally went with a hidden wall that would open with the proper spoken password. Helga decided to have her students tap the wall in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', which would open the entrance. Rowena, in a decision very typical of her, decided to put a door without a doorknob or keyhole. It could only be opened if the student answered a riddle given by a bronze eagle and gave the right answer. Godric's idea was similar to mine but instead of having the entrance of his tower hidden, Godric decided to hide it behind a painting. I knew exactly who was in the portrait but my love Harrianah never had an idea, which led to a somewhat awkward situation a few weeks ago._

_I had just come back from a visit in Wessex when I met with Harrianah in the Great Hall where we decided to take a walk around the castle. With our busy schedule, Harrianah and I never really got to spend a lot of time together so even short walks together were cherished._

_While we were talking about Harrianah's sword training (She was becoming more and more skilled or, as Godric and I would say privately: more and more scary), we passed near Gryffindor Tower and were spotted by Godric._

_"Salazar! Harrianah!" cried Godric in his usual cheerful self. Turning around, we saw Godric waving at us from the other end of the corridor. "Come on, you two lovebirds, I just finished the Gryffindor Tower! Come and see!"_

_Harrianah and I looked at each other before we rolled our eyes. We decided to accept Godric's invitation and instead walked toward him. The first thing we saw when we arrived was that the entrance was bare opened. Godric hadn't installed the protections yet._

_We followed Godric inside. I let out a slow whistle. The first thing I noticed was that the walls of the common room were covered in a crimson red and gold tapestry. I also noticed that Godric had installed a fireplace on the left side of the common room (an idea I would later use for my own tower) and there were various tables and seats of all kind placed around the room. "Wow." I spoke. "Not bad."_

_"Thank you." grinned Godric. He then led us toward the dorms. Godric only showed us the first male dorm room, telling us that all the others were identical. Godric's dorms were very similar to mine. The main difference was the colours used. I had gone with green to represent my House (three guesses why) while Godric had chosen red, something that was showed even with the beds._

_Back in the common room, Godric asked. "So?"_

_"I like it." I answered truthfully. I felt like the red and gold really worked well together and gave a feel of home that wasn't completely present in my tower._

_He then looked at Harrianah, the future Gryffindor student, and asked "How is it? Does it live to the common room in the future?"_

_"It's not bad." said Harrianah. "But I prefer the common room in the future." she said cheekily. I laughed at Godric's crestfallen look. "Relax." she giggled. "It's exactly what we need. It's going to do the job just fine."_

_"All you need now is an entrance." I added._

_"Ah, yes." said Godric, walking back toward the entrance, swiftly followed by Harrianah and I. "I already have everything I need. I just need to install it on the wall."_

_"How did you decide to guard the entrance?" asked Harrianah with a knowing smile. Of course, she would already know. Exiting the tower, we noticed something we hadn't seen when entering. Leaning on the wall and facing toward it was a rather large painting. Godric gave us a smile before taking the portrait and turning it around. The portrait was that of a plump woman with dark hair wearing an expensive pink silk dress, sitting outside of a rather large house. I recognised her as Godric's mother, Margret._

_I was not surprised to learn that this portrait would guard the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. Margret had died a year before Godric and Helga's marriage. Godric and Margret had always been close and before meeting Helga, Margret had been the most important person in Godric's life. Godric thought the best of Margret and apparently decided to immortalise her in a portrait that would guard her son's tower for centuries. I was about to say something but Harrianah beat me to it._

_"Wow." said Harrianah in surprise. "I didn't know the Fat Lady had been here all this time!" blurted Harrianah to my horror!_

_Both Godric and I froze. "What?" she asked with confusion._

_"Harry!" I hissed._

_"What?" she repeated._

_"That's Godric's mother!"_

_Harrianah let out a 'eep' and covered her mouth with her hand, her face turning red in embarrassment. Glancing at Godric, I could see that Harrianah calling his mother the 'Fat Lady' had devasted him. Harrianah seemed to have noticed too as she immediately set to apologise._

_"I'm sorry!" she squeaked. "I didn't know she was your mother! in our time, 'Fat Lady' is just her official nickname! Nobody knew her real identity!" she said really fast._

_Godric gave a slow nod. He looked paler than usual. "It's okay." he mumbled. "I'll just... I'll just continue working..." he said before he turned around and entered the tower, leaving us alone in the corridor._

_I turned toward my love with an eyebrow raised, not impressed. The sight of my face nearly broke my heart. Shame was visible across her whole face and her eyes were turning moist. Harrianah had always been polite with everyone else so casually insulting someone very important to one of her friends, even if it was by complete accident, must have been horrible for her._

_"You must think I'm horrible." she mumbled, looking down at the floor. Taking pity on her, I put my arms around her and took her in a hug. Harrianah burrowed her head in my shoulder. I could hear her give a few sniffs coming from her. "I don't think you're horrible." I whispered to her. "I know you didn't purposefully insult anyone nor ever intended to. I don't think it's your fault, just a different knowledge."_

_"Godric looked so devastated." she said weakly._

_"Godric has always been incredibly close to his mother. For a long time, from his point of view, there was nobody as important as her. Godric's father died early in his childhood so he and Margret, his mother, spent all of their time together. She was the only one in their family to support Godric's dream of being an apprentice and learning magic. When she passed away, he was devastated. That's why he looked so hurt. I do not believe he blames you. I think it's the same situation as when you first arrived here and said that everyone believed that I was a dark wizard. It's not much what you said, rather what everyone believes in the distant future."_

_I could see that my words had the effects I was looking for as Harrianah wasn't as tense as before. "You're too good for me." she said, her head still on my shoulder._

_"And I believe you are too good for me." I told her with a smile. Harrianah raised her head and gave me a kiss._

_Both Godric and Harrianah spent the next few days demoralised. Godric did confirm to me that he was hurt that his mother was known as the 'Fat Lady' in the future, not that he was feeling anything out of the ordinary toward Harrianah. I told this to Harrianah but it didn't seem to improve her mood. If anything, it made it worse. Harrianah blamed herself for hurting Godric by telling him a bad fact that he didn't have to know. 'Sometimes, ignorance is bliss.' she had told me. Thankfully, with the help of her friend Adeleide, we managed to bring her back to her usual cheerful self within a few days. Godric wouldn't come back to his usual self until Helga came and dragged him into a room. They wouldn't be seen until a few hours later, by which point Godric was grinning like a lunatic._

_With the towers done, there was only a few things left to prepare before we started admitting students. The main thing left was the Sorting. That was a question that crossed our minds not long before the beginning of the school year. Taking pity on us, Harrianah revealed how students were sorted in her time. The students simply had to put a magical hat on that would read their personality and put them in the appropriate House. We immediately latched on this idea and, a few days before the 1st of September, Godric arrived in the Great Hall with a purple and gold pointy hat._

_The Great Hall had seen many changes since Harrianah's arrival the previous winter. The most obvious one was the tables and sitting arrangement. Until a few weeks ago, there was only one table in the Great Hall, which was placed in the centre. Now, there were five tables. Four tables were located near the entrance across the Hall while the fifth one was at the other end. The first four tables were the House tables while the fifth one was the one for the staff._

_We also placed banners of our Houses on the ceiling over the tables. Each of the banners had a simple crest designed by Professor Alfred Godwin (representing each House) on top of a coloured banner. Colours were something we had chosen to use to differentiate between each Houses. Godric had chosen red for Gryffindor, Helga had taken yellow for Hufflepuff and Rowena had picked blue for Ravenclaw. I originally didn't know what colour to use for Slytherin until I looked at Harrianah in the eyes. Before I realised it, I had said "Green!" loudly. Harrianah's blush had made my heart melt and I kissed her. (And I ignored Godric's snickering.)_

_It is in this new and improved Great Hall that Godric barged in, a purple and gold hat with him. Harrianah, Rowena, Helga and myself were sitting at the Head table. The rest of the Professors were in their own quarters, preparing for the first school year._

_"I got it!" said Godric._

_"Got what?" asked Helga._

_"The hat for the Sorting!" he answered._

_All four of us looked at the hat. Apart from its main colour, it wasn't very special. "I guess it will do the job." I spoke. "Bring it here."_

_Godric walked toward us and deposited the hat on the table in front of Rowena. Harrianah and I snickered at Godric's less than subtle message._

_"Before we start enchanting it, we need to figure out what are the criteria for the sorting and by that, I mean: what are the reasons they are sorted in a specific House?"_

_Everyone turned toward Harrianah. She huffed and let out a quiet "Honestly!"_

_Smiling, I said "Well, a few days ago, Harry said that the students were sorted by personality."_

_"That's fine but we need to figure out what personality traits." said Helga._

_"Well, for Rowena and Godric it's rather easy." I smirked. "Godric take all the brave ones and Rowena all the intelligent ones."_

_"Brilliant!" said Godric. We rolled our eyes._

_"That's fine by me. What about you, Helga?" asked_

_Helga answered. "Personally, I always felt like loyalty was very important. I do not like those who aren't loyal to their friends and families and I hate betrayers."_

_"Well then, that's three out of four. I guess Salazar has everyone else." said Godric with a laugh._

_I groaned. "I guess I'm stuck with the leftovers." Behind me, I heard Harrianah give a very un-lady snort before she started laughing hysterically._

_"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned. I wasn't the only one who was wondering if she had suddenly lost it._

_Nearly choking, she tried to answer. "Slytherin... Leftovers... hahahaha!" she said before dissolving in another fit of laughter._

_"Actually, I don't think I want to know." I said, giving a last concerned look at the woman who held my heart before turning back to my friends. "I think I will go with cunning for Slytherin."_

_While Harrianah was doing her thing in her corner (we had silenced her), we began to work._

_After a few hours, the Sorting Hat was born._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up on The Wife of Slytherin: The Wizenmagot finish it's first day of reading and Sirius and the Lupins visit the Weasleys to discuss what they learned.


End file.
